A New Generation of Wei
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Before the rise of the Kingdom of Wei, the great strategist Guo Jia and his wife Fenxia, birth a young baby boy in Ji Province. In 189, Guo You was born, and the tale of one of Wei's most brilliant strategists. Join his journey as he and his comrades unite the land under Wei's banner. Rated M for later romance scenes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DW, only the OCs in my story._**

 ** _A New Generation of Wei – Prologue_**

 **(Before Chapter 3 – Starting to Divide)**

In the year 189, the young scholar Guo Jia and his wife Fenxia were in there home in Yu Province, there however was a momentous occasion as they were expecting the newest member of the family to arrive soon.

"Come on, dear, all you need to do is one more push!", Guo Jia says to his wife as she is in the middle of child birth and by the looks of it, in pain. "Well, if its that easy, why don't you switch with me?!", Fenxia yelled back before, she could finally feel the little child come outside her. The doctor immediately grabbed some nearby blankets and Guo Jia had a basin of hot water and cloths to clean and dry off the child.

"Do you two, know what the child's name is going to be, yet?" The doctor inquired.

"Yes, **Guo You** , oh he almost looks just like you my darling", Fenxia said as she held her son in her arms staring into her son's eyes, Guo Jia right behind her, looking at their new son. The young babe having his father's blonde hair.

"Yes, my love, I know after he's all grown up he'll have all the girls in town talking about him." Guo Jia told in his usual calm and jovial tone. Fenxia could only roll her eyes at her husband's antics. She then handed the young child to her husband for him to hold. The blonde-haired scholar cradles the little boy in his arms for the first time.

 _"_ _If only this land were not in chaos, you could be a happy one forever, but such is fate with one who lives in a land with those who seek to take the land by force only for here own ambition."_ Guo Jia said to himself as he held his son. Fenxia saw the look on her beloved's face and know what he was thinking.

 **Year 192 – Ji Province**

"My lord, do you truly wish to serve Yuan Shao he seems to be one of those lords who thinks because he's of nobility he can have everything." Fenxia shared her concerns with her husband.

In this short span of time, the two had another child, Guo Yi was right now playing with his older brother You as their parents were contemplating their future. At this point You was still 3 years old his brother was now a year old. You's birthday was coming soon and he would be 4 years old then.

"No, he has neither the talent nor foresight to rule this land, he's as you say a haughty nobleman, he may have some talented men, but he is indecisive as a leader, no man like that can conquer and rule the land." Guo Jia explained his reasoning.

"Come what may, I know you'll find a lord you wish to serve, one that will bring a land of peace for us all." Fenxia said to comfort her husband as they both looked on at there children who were playing with each other.

 _"_ _I know that one day you two will be important in the years to come, I hope you all will succeed wherever I have failed,"_ Guo Jia thought to himself as he watched the night sky with his wife.

 **Year 193 – Xuchang, Yan Province**

He finally had a home and a master, the "Hero of Chaos", Cao Cao, he had been told of the leader's bravery at the Battle of Hulao Gate and his actions during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, after comparing the two, Guo Jia decided that serving Cao Cao was the only way to bring peace to the land.

However; many other officers had joined the service of Cao Cao as well, such as Man Chong, Yu Jin, Xun Yu, Xun You, and many others that joined Cao Cao since the battle at Hulao.

Guo Jia was currently speaking with Master Man Chong, Xun Yu, and Xun You about Cao Cao.

"I never thought I would see you two again, it has been quite some time, Master Xun Yu and Master Xun You. It's also an honor to meet a defensive master such as yourself Master Man Chong." Guo Ji introduced himself to the men.

"Ah, it's quite an enjoyment to see you again as well Master Guo Jia, it is a shame the rest of our clan decided to serve Yuan Shao, but I can only hope they come around before that time comes." Xun Yu was the first to answer.

"I thank you for the compliments Master Guo Jia, but I'm nothing compared to my cousin." Xun You introduced himself as well.

"To know that one such as you knows of my specialties, I am impressed Master Guo Jia." The man in a white and blue unkempt jacket, Man Chong replied.

"Everyone seems to be getting along so far, with all that we have, we are probably one the largest forces in this region of China." The defense expert replied with his thoughts.

"But we are nowhere close compared to others in the area, of course Yuan Shao is one of those contenders, but there are the remnants of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu's forces to think about as well." Guo Jia replied.

"Yes, we must consolidate our position first before our lord's plans can come to fruition." Xun Yu answered with his thoughts.

"Father!", suddenly a young boy came running to Guo Jia and jumped into his arms, with Guo Jia catching the young man.

"Ha ha, how are you my boy, out and about?" Guo Jia asked his oldest son.

"Yes, mother decided to go to the market today, but I saw you and had to see you." Guo You answered his father.

Suddenly, Guo You saw all the men staring at the two and he put his face in his father's chest to hide from them.

"It's okay my boy, there here to help Lord Cao Cao, which means they're your friends." Guo Jia attempted to calm down his son.

"If you say so." Guo You said softly as he lifted up to see that the men all had smiles on their faces and some were laughing at the boy's antics.

"Is this your son, Master Guo Jia?" Man Chong inquired of the young strategist.

"Yes, he's my eldest, his name is Guo You and I have another son called Guo Yi and my wife lives in the city district." Guo Jia answered the question.

"So this is your son, he seems energetic like you Master Guo Jia." Xun Yu responded to the father-son pair.

"Yes, he seems to get all the ladies attention whenever he's around, I just can't seem to get any attention." Guo Jia responded as he held his son in his arms.

"Mom always catches you when you're not paying attention." You responded to his dad's attempt to throw off the men in front of them.

"Hey now, I was always looking I never did anything." Guo Jia attempted to defend himself.

"Mom's just as smart as you dad, she knows." You finally revealed Jia finally gave up with a hearty laugh which the other men joined in.

"My Lords!" suddenly a messenger came running to the group of men.

"We have just received word its… its Lord Cao Cao's father he's… been slain by Lord Tao Qian's men en-route to Yan Province." The messenger finished in an anguished and tired state.

"How was this possible, Lord Tao Qian and Lord Cao Song were childhood friends?" Man Chong questioned the reports.

"It was said that Lord Cao Song was transporting many personal valuables with him, I think some of Tao Qian's men went rogue, and not on his orders, but I believe Lord Cao Cao knows that and will instead use his fathers' death as justification to take Xu Province from Tao Qian." Guo Jia explained in detail.

"Are you sure, that seems quite a stretch." Xun You responded, doubt in his voice.

"It is certainly in the realm of possibility, Tao Qian is loved by the people of Xu and he has been seeing the wandering group of famous volunteers from the Yellow Turban campaign; Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, its quite possible he will call for their aid for an upcoming fight." Xun Yu as well made his own observations.

"Alright You, tell your mother I'm going to be preparing to go out on the battlefield with Lord Cao Cao. Tell her not to worry and look after your brother as well." Guo Jia instructed his son.

"Yes father, please be careful." His son wished him good fortune as the men went off to prepare for battle.

 _'_ _Father, one day I'll be just like you I'll keep help bring this land to peace with my mind and keep those I care for safe."_ The young boy thought to himself as he curled his fists.

Guo You did as his father told him to do and ran off to inform his mother.

 **AN# 1 – Welcome to the first chapter of my Dynasty Warriors story,** ** _A New Generation of Wei_** **, a story where a young generation of Wei officers make their mark in the Three Kingdoms era and bring peace under Wei's banner.**

 **AN# 2 – Always remember to review, favorite and follow**

 **AN# 3 – I hope you guys enjoy this one, this one was a long one in the making, remember I wouldn't be here without you guys!**


	2. A New Genration of Wei - Ch1 - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DW, only the OCs in my story._**

 ** _A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 1_**

 ** _Battle of Xu Province – Part 1_**

 **(Based on DW8 – Battle of Xu Province, locations based from DW9)**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Staring to Divide_**

 **After the Rebellion in Yan Province, Cao Cao welcomed the remainder of the Yellow Turbans into his ranks. He named them the Qing Province Corps and they soon became the backbone of Cao Cao's Forces. The Imperial Court also granted Cao Cao, the title of Governor of Yan Province.**

 **Knowing the chaos was far from over, Cao Cao swiftly reformed his army and prepared for the future battles to come.**

 **It was then that tragic news was delivered to Cao Cao's camp. His father the retired Han minister Cao Song was slain en route to Yan from Xu Province, which was under the protection of Tao Qian.**

 **Cao Cao in a blind fury mobilized most of his army and marched on Xu Province to avenge his late father. However; little did Cao Cao know… that forces in the shadows were waiting for this prime opportunity.**

The army marched quickly and set up camp at Beihai, by the time Cao Cao's forces arrived in northern Xu Province, there Cao Cao received starling news.

"My lord, terrible news!" A messenger clade in dark blue trimmings and leather armor approached frantically.

"What is it?" Cao Cao responded calmly. "It's Master Cheng Yu and Xun Yu, Puyang is being attacked by Lu Bu's Forces, Dingtao has already surrendered to Lu Bu. Zhang Miao and several other warlords are siding with Lu Bu and have rebelled as well!"

"What, how can this be!?" Cao Cao responded in disbelief at this grim news.

"Cousin, we have to help them Cheng Yu can't hold out by himself for so long." Xiahou yuan immediately responded to the disturbing news.

"Yes, we have been outplayed. Guo Jia, I want you and Xun You to lead the army here and quickly head back to Yan as quickly as you can. I will lead part of the main unit back to Yan Province and stop Lu Bu for the time being." Cao Cao calmly ordered his new strategists.

"My lord, who will stay behind with us, for clarification?" Xun You asked his lord.

Cao Cao brought out a map of Yan Province and carefully began to plot out a counter-strategy to Lu Bu's offensive.

"Yes, we must carefully choose who we send back, we still need men to siege Xuzhou castle. If I remember, Yu Jin is also in charge of Juan Castle's defense I don't think he will go down without a fight." Cao Cao began to state his orders

"Man Chong, Cao Xiu; I want you to attack Yanjin and eliminate Lu Bu's forces who have occupied the fortress. After that head straight for Puyang and assist Cheng Yu."

"Yes, uncle we shall move out at once." Cao Xiu responded in vigor.

"Li Qian, Lu Qian; I need you two to attack Baima and eliminate Zhang Miao and his brother."

"At once, my lord." Li Qian bowed and the two also ran to prepare for battle.

"Dun, Yuan; take Niu Jin and Xiahou Shang to Juan Castle and aid Xun Yu's defense." Cao Cao ordered his cousins.

"You can leave it to us, we'll show Lu Bu a thing or two." Yuan responded with same energy he always had with him.

"I shall gather the rest of the main unit and head for Dingtao, myself." Cao Cao finished his orders as most of the men were quickly forming ranks and beginning the march to Yan Province.

"You, tell Xiahou De, Ren Jun, Shi Huan, Li Tong, Gao Zuo and Wang Zhi to form up and prepare to march for Yan Province!" Cao Cao delivered his orders to the messenger who was still there from before.

"Guo Jia, here's the remaining officers for you both." Cao Cao presented a list of the remaining officers that would be present to assist him and Xun You in the coming battle.

 **Cao Cao's Forces** **–** **(Battle of Xu Province)**

· Guo Jia – (Commander) – Main unit commander

· Xun You – (Vice Commander) – Secondary unit commander

o Dian Wei – (Main unit)

o Cao Ren – (Ambush unit and Secondary unit)

o Xu Zhu – (Main unit)

o Xu Huang – (vanguard unit)

o Yue Jin – (Secondary unit vanguard)

o Li Dian – (Catapult unit)

o Wang Zhong – (Secondary unit vanguard)

o Cai Yang – (Vanguard unit)

o Liu Ye – (Ambush unit and Secondary unit)

o Cao Ang – (Vanguard unit)

o Cao Anmin – (Fire Attack unit)

o Zhu Guang – (Fire attack unit)

o Cao Chun – (Main camp defense)

o Zhu Ling – (Main camp defense)

o Xiahou En – (Secondary camp defense)

After reviewing the list Guo Jia and Xun You came to the agreement that the remaining forces were sufficient for the campaign.

"This will be all we need Lord Cao Cao, we shall tell you of Tao Qian's impending defeat soon enough." Guo Jia replied to Cao Cao calmly despite the current situation.

"Very well, I am off to Yan. Good luck to all of you!" Cao Cao left his men with a cheer as he rode off with part of the main unit back to Yan Province.

After one last review, Guo Jia and Xun You already came up with the correct strategies and tactics for the battle to come.

"From this map, Tao Qian is hoping to delay our advance and hinder our progress, despite his age he is a crafty man to have ruled for this long. We could expect anything from an ambush to even the possibility of siege weapons being employed." Guo Jia began to explain the current state of the field.

"Yes, we have even received reports that Tao Qian has strange boulder contraptions that spew large rocks from their mouths, the placement will make our units progress difficult." Xun You brought up one of his major concerns.

"Which is why we'll split our forces into two separate units. I will lead the main unit and surround Xuzhou castle, while we are marching you will lead the secondary unit with Master Cao Ren from the south and from there both cut off Tao Qian's escape and fully surround the castle." Guo Jia once again showing off his famous insight.

"Yes, that will do. For those blasted contraptions, I have a solution I suggest appointing Master Li Dian in charge of creating a catapult unit to destroy the boulder devices, this should allow our forces to advance with little trouble." Xun You brought forth his insight to the battle plans as well.

"This forest is seemingly too quiet, I believe Tao Qian will have laid a pincer attack for us here and here. We should send Master Liu Ye and Master Cao Ren to eliminate them. I've also heard that Liu Bei is on his way as well, he also is said to be traveling with Kong Rong and the famous spearman Zhao Yun as well." Guo Jia said.

"If that is the case let's use Tao Qian's own plans against him, we should entrust Masters' Cao Ren and Liu Ye to use the same base to attack Liu Bei's reinforcements and that should cause Tao Qian's men to lose heart. They might even defect and open the castle gates." Guo Jia and Xun You finished their strategizing and proceeded to tell their men to prepare for their respective tasks.

 **Meanwhile, in Xuchang**

Fenxia and her children were walking had just finished their shopping when they too received the same news that Cao Cao had received.

"So, that beast had made a play for territory, I guess he got tired of walking like a vagabond. But this move isn't like Lu Bu, someone is directing him in this… Chen Gong, nobody has heard from him, neither Zhang Miao or his brother Chao." Fenxia with the same with and intellect as her husband to the reasonable deduction of what was going on.

"Mother, will Father be okay, and what are you talking about a beast?" You ever curious overheard his mother and inquired what was happening.

"I'm sure your father is just fine, someone like Tao Qian can't outsmart your father." Fenxia attempted to console her worrisome older son.

Outside soldiers were preparing for a possible defense of Xuchang, so the drawbridges were raised, and the soldiers prepared many supplies for a possible siege if necessary.

While this was happening, Yi stated crying, Fenxia went to her youngest started to rock him gently to calm him down.

 _"_ _It would appear both my children know what's going on, Yi's crying only proves that even further."_ Fenxia thought to herself. Yi calmed down after a short time and placed him down on his bed, as he always seems to sleep and after his crying fits.

"Mother, you still didn't tell me about this beast you mentioned?" You still prodded his mother to answer.

"Oh, its nothing a small nuisance a young one like you shouldn't worry over, now watch your brother for me while I prepare dinner, alright?" Fenxia asked her son.

"Yes, mother." You replied in compliance knowing he wasn't getting anything from his Mom anytime soon

Fenxia walked off a started to prepare the stove top and announced tonight's dinner, "How about Fish Casserole tonight my boy?"

"Yes, please!" You exclaimed in excitement at his favorite dish being announced.

"I'll make some formula for your brother first, for now though go finish your reading your father gave you." Fenxia ushered her son to her room.

You began to finish the last of his reading while his mother started dinner, little did he know his father was about to face off against the Flying General and perhaps catch a dragon before it soars too high.

 _"_ _Father, be safe wherever you are."_ You thought to himself as he was finishing his reading.

 **AN#1 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! :)**

 **AN#2 – Yeah… I know I'm late on this one, but here's Chapter 2 of** ** _A New Generation of Wei_** **, Guo Jia shows off his strategic insight and the Flying General Lu Bu strikes Yan. How will the young strategist do in his first ever battle under Cao Cao?**

 **AN#3 – I hope this chapter is up to par for you guys, I had to think of many things while making this chapter.**

 **AN#4 – For this story I will use locations on the map of DW9, while using the battlefields of DW8 XL and other stages from previous titles. Characters from 9 will have their new appearances and weapons as well.**


	3. A New Genration of Wei - Ch1 - Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DW, only the OCs in my story.**_

 _ **A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 2**_

 _ **Battle of Xu Province – Part 2**_

 **(Based on DW8 – Battle of Xu Province, locations based from DW9)**

 **"** **Speaking" = Narration (DW7 Narrator)**

 _ **Chapter 3 – Staring to Divide**_

 **Previously…**

 **"** **Just as Cao Cao was about to launch his campaign in Xu Province, he received terrible news that Lu Bu had raided Yan Province in his absence, restraining his anger; Cao Cao looked to calmly respond to all his present threats."**

 **"** **Splitting his main forces in two, Cao Cao turned back to Yan with the main unit leaving Guo Jia and Xun You to dispose of Tao Qian and Liu Bei."**

 **(Xuzhou, Xu Province)**

Guo Jia and the main unit traveled north, and Xun You had made camp in the southeast and was preparing for the signal to advance from Guo Jia.

 **(Cao Cao's Main Camp, Guo Jia)**

"My lord, Tao Qian's forces are preparing to meet our advance! They have prepared weapons near the castle gates in the west and south." A messenger came to report to Guo Jia before the army's march.

"Hm, so Tao Qian seeks to delay us, does he? Well we shouldn't keep him waiting everyone, engineers send the smoke signals to Master Xun You." Guo Jia ordered jovially as he seemed almost happy his opponent was at least _trying._

The engineers finished the towers lit them sending several smoke plumes high into the air, this was the signal for Xun You to advance from the south.

 **(Cao Cao's Secondary Camp, Xun You)**

Looking off to the distance Xun You could see the smoke signals in the distance and knew what that meant.

"Looks like Master Guo Jia is finished with his preparations, we must move out as well." Xun You commanded.

"As my lord's vanguard, I shall be first to battle, I won't let Master Xu Huang get the better of me." Yue Jin exclaimed proudly as he was excited to join the battle.

"You aren't the only one looking for glory Yue Jin, don't think you'll get it all." Wang Zhong, a former Yellow Turban rebel answered.

"But of course, Master Wang Zhong we'll take down Tao Qian together!" Yue Jin responded just as vigorously.

"Ah, Yue Jin why is that in battle your as confident as ever, but in private your as quiet as can be?" Li Dian, his best friend questioned the excited soldier.

"O-oh, I just think I can do my best in the field that is all." Yue Jin answered with a slight stutter.

Xun You quickly spoke up to get everyone back on track.

"Regardless, lets begin everyone begin the advance!' Xun You bellowed pointing his steel whip-sword forward.

 **(Playing March – Seventh Journey)**

 **As Guo Jia**

"Now then shall we begin, everyone I want to start by taking the garrisons that lie to the southwest, from their we'll siege Xu Province Castle" Guo Jia began to give out his orders.

The main vanguard had made some progress and the news came forward; "Master Guo Jia the vanguard led by Master Xu Huang have defeated Tao Qian's officer Mi Zhu and captured Xu Province Fort, we can finally advance to the battlefield. Master Xun You is advancing as well."

 **(Xu Province Fort has been captured! An entry point has been opened.)**

"I see were making good time as soon we hear from Master Xun You we can begin putting our plans into place." Guo Jia replied with confidence.

 **In Xu Province Castle; Tao Qian's Main Camp**

"My lord terrible news, Master Mi Zhu has been defeated, and Master Mi Fang was forced to flee after being pushed back. Xu Province Fort has fallen to Cao Cao's Forces." A messenger frantically delivered the troubling news.

"Ugh, to lose such an important position so early, we have no choice but to hold for reinforcements and delay Cao Cao's advance." Tao Qian replied, not panicking but with worry in his old face.

"Lord Tao Qian terrible news it looks like Cao Cao's vanguard in the south are advancing rather quickly!" Another messenger arrived frantic as the last.

'Ah, at least we can stop them on one front. Now trigger the devices and launch the ambush!" Tao Qian ordered quickly.

 **Southern Xu**

Yue Jin and Wang Zhong were making progress when suddenly; shocked to hear a mechanical whirring coming from on high and saw the mouths of stone dragons spitting out boulders.

"Everyone, halt the advance, you'll be crushed to death!" Yue Jin quickly ordered, though some troops were caught in the initial barrage.

Across the path Yue Jin could two enemy officers standing guard over the devices.

"You need to get by here? Not a chance!" Chen Deng and Chen Gui; son and father respectively watched as Cao Cao's men were stopped in their tracks.

 **(Boulder devices have been activated! Tao Qian's troops have launched an ambush!)**

"We cannot panic, hold the men back at a safe distance and await the main unit's arrival!" Wang Zhong to join in the effort to quickly reform the ranks.

 **Xu Province Castle**

"Lord Tao Qian, the devices have stopped Cao Cao's southern advance. Masters Chen Deng and Chen Gui are protecting the pass leading to the ridge garrison." A messenger delivered his report.

Ha, with these devices none shall invade Xu! I shall protect it from Cao Cao's vendetta of rage." Tao Qian laughed heartily at this good news. Although that was soon to change.

Another scout that was watching the events at the Province Fort came rushing in; "My lord, Cao Cao's main unit led by Guo Jia has arrived!

 **(Cao Cao's Main Forces have arrived at Xu Province Fort!)**

"That's not all there is a secondary unit to the southwest led by Cao Cao's tactician; Xun You has arrived as well. There's numbers now seem limitless!" The scout panicking, noted.

 **(Cao Cao's Main Forces secondary unit has arrived to the southwest!)**

 **Xu Province Fort**

"All right now we've made it, now to assist our allies." Guo Jia remarked seeing the state of the battlefield.

 **Southwestern Garrison**

"We have on the battlefield; this battle is ours now." Xun You too remarked as the rest of Cao Cao's forces arrived.

"The enemy has already started its devices, Master Li Dian; you know what to do." Xun You simply replied to the intuitive officer.

"Of course, I had a feeling the enemy was up to something. You can count on me to get things done!" Li Dian and a few engineers withdrew down a back road to their destination.

 **(Li Dian is temporarily withdrawing.)**

"Now then for now we must hold our ground, I don't suspect Tao Qian will be still forever as we let our plans come to fruition." Xun You cautioned himself.

"Master Xiahou En, the camp's defense is in your hands." Xun You entrusted to the warrior.

"I shall protect this camp with my life, Tao Qian nor Liu Bei shall take it." The Xiahou warrior bellowed.

 **(Xun You is making counter-attack preparations against Liu Bei and Tao Qian. Weapons are being constructed.)**

After traveling a short path, Li Dian and the engineer unit arrived at the ridge garrison behind=d the enemy ambush troops.

"Alright we made it, now to put our plan into action, prepare the catapults!" Li Dian ordered as his men prepared to defend the construction site fiercely.

 **Xu Province Castle**

"My lord, even more horrible news Cao Cao's forces are erecting catapults their targeting our boulder traps!" A messenger quickly arrived to inform the warlord of the new threat.

"What? If the devices are destroyed we can't stop them! Send Ze Rong and Que Xan to stop them at once!" Tao Qian ordered.

 **(Ze Rong and Que Xan have arrived! They are targeting the construction point!)**

"Never! You'll never reach Lord Tao Qian! Let's go we'll defend Xu Province even at the cost of our lives!" The two retainers rushed quickly to the garrison to attempt to stop construction but were horrified to see enemy archers attacking from the hills around them.

"Masters Guo Jia and Xun You were right, Tao Qian is targeting our catapults we can't let that happen, let's go Master Liu Ye!" Cao Ren, one of Cao Cao's elite officers responded to the situation below them

"Of course, the enemy will surely be in a panic if we move now. Advance!" Liu Ye, a strategist for Cao Cao rode alongside Cao Ren, with his spear in hand.

 **(Cao Cao's troops have launched an ambush! Halted Tao Qian's Forces!)**

 **Meanwhile; Outskirts of Beihai, just north of Xu Province**

Three brothers were traveling with two important guests, one was a man of a scholarly appearance armed with a spear to support himself, he was Kong Rong, one of the seven famous scholars of Jian'an and the other was the famed Guanzhong spearman Zhao Yun, the famous dragon spear; Dragon Spike.

The other three were Liu Bei, a man of average height carrying two Jian swords, the next was a large and gruff man, Zhang Fei of Yan as he call himself as he held a large double—bladed pike, the last was a rather large man with a beautiful flowing beard, in his hands the long blade; Green Dragon.

All of them were fleeing from a recent excursion against the Yellow Turbans and a pursuit from Lu Bu just a few days earlier and were traveling with a few thousand soldiers behind them.

Suddenly a messenger ran before and fell into the snow; "P-please you must help us! O-Our castle its-…"

Zhang Fei ever annoyed suddenly bellowed at the man; "What! Speak up man what's your problem!?"

Liu Bei immediately scolded his brother; "Zhang Fei, stop! He seems to be in distress, now tell us what happened?"

"C-Cao Cao and his men invaded with a large army and began to advance and destroy everything, last I saw they were almost at the castle gates. Master Tao Qian is stuck inside." The soldier wept as he tried to bring the grim news.

"Brother, if this is true than perhaps we should aid their cause?" Guan Yu, quickly replied.

"Master Tao Qian is an old friend of mine, I would not forgive myself if he were to perish here. I think it best we rush to Xu immediately." Kong Rong added his own logic to the fray.

"My lord, just say the word and we will do our duties." Zhao Yun bowed, spear in hand waiting for his lord's orders.

Liu Bei closed his eyes and thought for a moment and with a determined look in his eyes, he yelled, "We move to aid Master Tao Qian, quickly to Xu Province!"

The army behind gave a mighty war cry and the army marched as quickly as it could to aid the castle.

 **AN#1 – Here's the new chapter of my Dynasty Warriors story. Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **AN#2 – The battle for Xu Province has begun and Liu Bei is advancing to aid his ailing ally. Who shall win this battle? The Phoenix or the Dragon?**

 **AN#3 – Tell me if you guys enjoy the battle chyrons I put in this story. Does it get in the way or do you enjoy it? Tell me in a PM or review.**

 **AN#4 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! ;)**


	4. A New Genration of Wei - Ch1 - Part 2-H

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DW, only the OCs in my story._**

 ** _A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 2_**

 ** _Battle of Puyang – Part 2 - H_**

 **(Based on DW8 – Battle of Puyang, locations based from DW9)**

 **"Speaking" = Narration (DW7 Narrator)**

(" ") = In-game messenger/officer

 ** _Chapter 3 – Staring to Divide_**

 **"** **As Cao Cao's forces bore down upon Tao Qian in Xu Province another actor looked to use the chaos to his own advantage."**

 **"** **Lu Bu… He had slain his two adoptive fathers and now was a traveling hermit finding a land of own. He found that opportunity in Yan Province."**

 **"** **While Cao Cao was away, news came that one of his strategist's Chen gong was secretly scheming with various warlords to take Yan Province from Cao Cao."**

 **"** **Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan and Cao Xiu raced for Puyang and drove back Lu Bu's initial attack, however Xun Yu and Yu Jin were besieged in Juan Castle."**

 **"** **Could these warriors turn back the Flying General and save their allies…?"**

 **Puyang Castle Inner Chamber**

Many of Cao Cao's men were shaking, they were facing their greatest opponent in their lifetime the famous Lu Bu…

Many of Cao Cao's men were veterans of Hulao Gate and knew of the general's fierce strength in battle. Some were new recruits and had heard rumors of what he was capable of.

"I-i-i-i-i-it's Lu Bu were facing were all going to die…" One soldier despaired.

"Were as good as dead." Another sat and did the same.

The three retainers were displeased with the current situation in front of them.

"This is not good, Lu Bu's got almost the whole garrison scared witless." Xiahou Dun voiced.

"You can never let your guard down with Lu Bu, were just going to have to smash his forces and retake Yan ourselves." Xiahou yuan piped up as he readied his bow and rod.

"But of course, we must take back Puyang for the sake of our lord, we can't disappoint him!" Cao Xiu exclaimed in enthusiasm.

While the three were talking the castle commander Cheng Yu came out to greet them, "My lord's my apologies for my failure to protect the castle adequately, I never expected Chen Gong's sudden betrayal."

"So, this is all a ploy of Chen Gong? That scoundrel will pay with his life." Xiahou Dun said with venom in his voice.

"That's not all Zhang Miao and his brother were spotted speaking with other warlords in the area, and now they are said to be gathering troops somewhere. Tian Shi has stopped contacting us." Chang Yu voiced one last concern of his.

Just then a messenger ran to the group and gave troubling news, "My lords, it's terrible… Masters' Yu Jin and Xun Yu are trapped in Juan Castle. Zhang Liao, one of Lu Bu's officers has besieged the castle."

"Then we must help them at once, Master Dun, Yuan we must race to Juan as quickly as we can!" Cao Xiu said as he grabbed his fan sword.

"I shall stay behind and hold out here in the castle for your return, I wish you safety." Chang Yu retrieved his spear as his men prepared themselves for battle.

"All right let's get moving both of you!" Dun shouted as the gates opened and the three raced out to rescue their comrades.

 **Cao Cao's Forces**

· **Main Forces**

o Xiahou Dun

o Xiahou Yuan

o Cao Xiu

o Xun Yu

o Yu Jin

o Cheng Yu

· **Reinforcements**

o Man Chong

o Li Qian

o Lu Qian

o Niu Jin

o Xiahou Shang

 **(Play Rival – Smash and Smash)**

"Masters' Xun Yu and Yu Jin are in danger we have to help them!" Cao Xiu replied as the trio began cutting threw Lu Bu's soldiers that surrounded Puyang's outer works.

"The castle is surrounded. This all very annoying, we'll deal with the enemy along the way." Xiahou Dun ordered as they crossed the central bridge to reach Juan Castle.

 **(Retake Puyang from Lu Bu!)**

Along the way they came upon one of Lu Bu's officers, Hao Meng, "Ha, you fools' your planning right into our trap!" The man bellowed as he tried to strike at Dun, but was easily blocked and was parried, Dun then slashed the man across the chest leaving a large gash, blood starting to pour out.

"Fine, Master Zhang Liao I've done my part." The officer simply slugged away in the chaos of the fight as Cao Cao's men simply advanced onward.

 _("Our scouts report that enemy reinforcements have arrived!")_

 **(Gao Shun and Zhang Hu have arrived! They are advancing towards Cao Cao's Forces.)**

"Ugh, there are more of them?!" Xiahou Yuan said with great annoyance.

"Yan Province belongs to Lord Lu Bu, you'll never reach your friends!" Gao Shun, a veteran officer charged forth at Cao Xiu, however he underestimated his opponent and tried to eliminate the horseman in one swing.

Cao Xiu dodged the man's cleaver and in one fell swoop unleashed a flurry of slashes upon the man, to a point where he fell on one knee and began to bleed from his many wounds.

Zhang Hu was not faring any better facing Xiahou Yuan, the young warrior tried to use range to his advantage however was badly beaten by the archer's skilled eye. Yuan dodged one of Hu's lunges and during that used his rod to knock the spear away and slam into young warrior.

The trauma leaving a massive dent in his armor and major pain in his chest, enough so that he could barely breathe.

"We have no choice. Retreat!" Gao Shun ordered as he threw the young man over his shoulder and the two ran away.

"Is it just me or is this to easy?" Yuan voiced his concern. "It doesn't matter, come we have to save Xun Yu and Yu Jin" Dun brushed off his cousin's concerns as the group advanced further. Coming to face yet _another_ one of Lu Bu's men, the officer Cao Xing.

"You dare to hold the Cao name? You are not one of ours, but you will not sully our great name!" Cao Xiu moved to intercept the warrior.

"Ha, why would even want to be related to that noble fool? Prepare to die!" Xing bellowed as he began to put up a fight unlike the other officers they faced. However, just as before he too was easily dispatched.

Xiu began to slowly find openings in the man's form and unleashed small injuries to him to the extent he was forced to withdraw.

"C-curse you. Lord Lu Bu will avenge my defeat." Xing ran with his tail between his legs.

The group finally came to the gates of Juan, however were stopped when they saw a rather intimidating man in front of them, with two large axes in his hands he looked prepared for battle as the trio began to fight to free their friends.

"Come to save your friends inside the castle? You'll find that won't be easy. I am Zhang Liao face me if you dare!" The warrior yelled as he charged the three warriors. The three held their ground and when Liao struck the three did as well.

The clash held for some time, when they all gave way losing their initial momentum. "He's not like the others…" Dun said now looking at the man more closely.

"Got that right, we'll need a little trick to beat him, you two keep his attention. I'll open the gates in the meantime." Yuan replied coming up with a quick plan. "alright we'll buy you some time, go Yuan!" Dun replied as he and Xiu prepared to face the warrior.

 **(Xiahou Yuan is temporarily withdrawing!)**

Xiu and Dun charged Zhang Liao, both warriors unleashing a barrage of slashes, however Zhang Liao though alone stood his ground against the two and clashes on both sides seem to be non-stop.

"I've played my part. It's time for me to withdraw now." Liao said simply pushing both Wei warriors back as he fled quickly.

 **(Zhang Liao** **is temporarily withdrawing!)**

 **Inside Juan Castle**

Xiahou Yuan and some his men had taken a back road to the rear of the castle, see the sentries up ahead he yelled out to them, "Hey, open the gates! Were here to help!"

"Ah, Master Xiahou Yuan its great to see, you you've saved us from certain death." Xun Yu replied with a bow.

"Men, open the gates and let our allies in inside!" Yu Jin, the ever-watchful general bellowed to his men as they opened the gates they saw Cao Xiu and Xiahou Dun run inside as the allies gathered together to come up with a plan.

"Hey, cousin what happened to that guy from before?" Yuan asked Dun. "He ran away, before that though he said he had 'played his part', whatever that means." He replied.

"His part what could that mean…?" Xun Yu thought to himself as the men gathered when suddenly an arrow from nowhere was launched and struck Xiahou Dun in the eye!

"Gah!" Dun doubled in pain as he fell to one knee. Everyone looked up to see on of Lu Bu's men looking down at them, "Ha, I got one. You fools, Puyang now belongs to Lu Bu, not that it matters, cause I'm going to…" The officer never finished as Yuan, Xiu and Jin all fired their own arrows silencing the annoying man.

"Cousin, are you alright?!" yuan turned checking his cousin's condition. Dun rose up and with one large motion yanked the arrow out of his eye!

"Ugh…" Xun Yu looked away slightly disgusted at the sight. "If anything, this arrow has opened my eyes." Dun simply replied as he removed some cloth from his shirt and made a temporary eyepatch.

"Lu Bu awaits at Puyang, everyone let's go!" As said everyone took up their weapons and raced from Juan to Puyang fearing for Cheng Yu's safety now.

 **Earlier at Puyang…**

As Cheng Yu and his men stood on constant guard they never imagined when suddenly…

("Master Cheng Yu, Lu Bu has launched a sneak attack on us, they've opened the rear gates!")

"What did you say, ugh we have no choice we can't protect the castle anymore, Master Cao Cao please forgive me for failing you." Cheng Yu relented as he and his men withdrew from the battlefield.

 **(Cheng Yu has fled! Lu Bu's main forces have taken Puyang Castle!)**

As Cao Cao's men retreated, a rather large man wearing black armor wielding the famous Sky Piercer halberd entered the castle, with two people by his side. "These fools they leave their castle ripe for the taking. Yan belongs to me!" The famed general bellowed in triumph thinking he'd won.

"Yes, Master Lu Bu, your era, your wondrous era begins now. It is true strength that shall claim the chaos now we must go forth, go forth and take all of land!" A rather small, but eccentric man with a red and black scroll yelled in ecstatic joy.

"Congratulations my lord, I wish for your furthered success." A rather quaint and quiet voice spoke up. This was Diaochan, the adopted daughter of Wang Yun and a resplendent dancer in her own right. Carrying a flower and bedazzled whip her right hand. A gift she had received from her father.

 **Back with Cao Cao's retainers…**

As Dun and his comrades raced back to Puyang by the central bridge as Dun and Yuan entered the garrison, the gates were suddenly shut.

("Now close the gates! We'll trap the enemy inside!") Cheng Lian, another of Lu Bu's officers appeared from on high jumping into the garrison and ambushing the two Xiahou cousins.

 **(Lu Bu's troops have launched an ambush!)**

("Close the gates. Close the gates and take out the bridge and isolate the enemy forces!") Chen Gong ordered predicting his enemies' next move.

"Well more fighting than thinking now, let's smash' em and get moving on." Yuan replied as he quickly responded to the attack with poise.

Outside their allies quickly responded as well, "We can use that cliff to jump into the garrison and recue our allies from the inside." Cao Xiu replied as he quickly ran towards the small platform and jumped into mix of enemies and allies.

Spotting Cheng Lian, Cao Xiu raced toward the enemy officer and struck him from behind leaving a large gash on his back and writhing in pain.

"Gah, fine then you can have this place, but Puyang belongs to Lord Lu Bu now!" Lian got and sauntered away from the battle fleeing. The gates opened and Yu Jin and Xun Yu joined their allies.

"This is not good, the bridge is out, there should be another bridge leading to the castle just a bit farther from here we can cross from there." Xun Yu replied analyzing the situation.

The small band of allies raced for the southern garrison and were met with another sudden attack…!

("Now all units attack!) Wei Xu, another of Dong Zhuo's former officers was waiting just by the west gate of the garrison and attacked the Wei troops

 **(Lu Bu's troops have launched an ambush!)**

("We're with you too! This is the start of Lord Lu Bu's bid to rule the land.") Zhang Miao, the rebel warlord and former friend of Cao Cao came with his brother to reinforce his ally.

 **(The Puyang outer works gates have been closed! Zhang Miao and Zhang Chao have arrived! )**

While the group were still fighting off the ambush from before they now had new enemies to deal with.

"This way is also blocked is their any other way to get in?" Dun replied in annoyance seeing they were being stopped once more.

Xun Yu quickly threw a set of knives and took out multiple soldiers wounding Wei Xu in the process. The officer retreated just as quickly as his other allies before him did.

"There should also be a road to the south leading to Puyang as well. If we use it, we can attack Lu Bu from behind." Xun Yu theorized remembering a hidden path to the south.

"Very well, I shall take part in this endeavor, please hold the enemy here as we advance." Yu Jin volunteered for the mission.

"I shall go as well, once we open the gates from the inside we can rush them an end this battle, let's go Master Yu Jin!" Xiu replied as the two retainers raced off for the southern road.

 **(Yu Jin and Cao Xiu are temporarily withdrawing!)**

Trusting their allies with their part, the others prepared themselves for the massive number of enemies on their way.

Xun Yu took out two sets of knives and threw into the growing crowd with Yuan joining him by firing continuous volleys of arrows into the mass of enemies. Dun cleaving through those that broke through.

While they held their ground, they spotted the two traitorous brothers, "Zhang Miao, how dare you betray Cao Cao after everything he's done for you!?" Dun spoke with venom as he and Yuan prepared to face the pair of them.

"Cao Cao can't be trusted, I simply betrayed him, before he could do so to me that is all!" Miao simply stated as he face off against Dun in single combat.

Yuan on the other hand faced Chao, who was inexperienced as this was his first major battle, he hesitated in his strikes, Yuan took his chance when Chao missed one of his swings by going to far.

Yuan struck the young officer knocking his sword from his hands and forcing him to surrender. Miao was not faring nay better against the new and energized Xiahou Dun, he attacked in a frenzy of slashes before he too disarmed the rebel brother and forced him to his knees.

 **Meanwhile…**

Yu Jin and Cao Xiu were traveling down the back path in the south and when they saw Puyang's rear entrance they were obviously surprised when they saw Zhang Liao from before had been standing guard over the gates.

Spotting the men easily, Liao responded and attacked both men blocked their attacker and held their ground against this ferocious opponent. However, Liao was still quite exhausted from his last bout and was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Tell me, how can one such as you serve a man like Lu Bu?" Yu Jin questioned the general.

"I follow a path, one where I can discover true might and hone it. If that is with Master Lu Bu, then so be it. I will die like a man on that day, so come and face me!" Liao

The trio once again traded blows during the face-off, Yu Jin caught Liao during this time and thrusted his trident at the general's chest, pushing back the general and leaving a significant crack in his armor.

"Ugh, I will retreat for now, but you won't hope to defeat Master Lu Bu." Liao whistled, and a light brown horse whizzed by and Liao rode off to safety.

"He's getting away, I chase him!" Xiu was about to pursue, but was rebuffed by Yu Jin, "No, our duty is to take back the castle, let us go!"

The two men slew the gatekeeper and launched their assault. ("Huah! It's a sneak attack!) A soldier panicked at the sudden ambush.

("The enemy! Where did they come from?!") Song Xian, another former retainer of Dong Zhuo panicked and abandoned his post among the panicked soldiers.

Racing ahead, they ran through the tight corridor and saw another officer guarding the main gates, Hou Cheng, another one of Lu Bu's followers was standing guard. Not knowing of the sneak attack.

Jin and Xiu raced toward their enemy and with ferocity cut down soldier after soldier until, Xiu stuck the Cheng in the side before he could respond.

Now bleeding profusely, the officer attempted to take up his great sword and swung at Xiu but was blocked by Jin's trident and was being pushed back little by little. Seeing his situation, he at his loses and fled the castle, after forcing the gates open.

 **(Puyang Castle's main gates and the Inner East chamber gates have been opened!)**

"Alright, the gates are now opened, our allies can join us now" Xiu replied in enthusiasm.

 **Lu Bu's Camp**

Shouts of triumph outside could heard outside the camp, meaning to Chen Gong was not a good sign.

It was then he received even more bad news…

("Master Chen Gong, terrible news. Baima and Yanjin have fallen to Cao Cao's vanguard. Cao Cao's main unit has taken back Dingtao castle. Master Wu Zi was slain as well.") A messenger ran to the eccentric strategist with the grim news.

"What I never expected that from Cao Cao, is this truly the Cao Cao I once knew?" Cheng Gog seemed to falter.

("Cao Cao's vanguard has arrived! It is led by Man Chong!") another messenger raced in with his own message of troubles.

 **(Cao Cao's vanguard units have arrived! Man Chong and his allies are advancing toward Puyang Castle!)**

("Alright, let's head for the castle and end this pointless battle.") Man Chong ordered as he and his comrades raced for Puyang to assist their allies.

"My, my, this battle is no longer ours, Master Lu Bu I recommend we withdraw for now." Chen Gong despairingly informed his lord.

"What do you mean Chen Gong, so we lost some petty castles, what of it!?" Lu Bu chided his new strategist.

"My lord we have lost all footholds in Yan Province, and we have lost Dingtao as well. Xu Province in the east in ruled by Liu Bei, we shall fall back their and regroup." Chen Gong replied as the last of what remained of Lu Bu's men began to retreat in order.

"What are you doing Chen Gong!? Do something then?!" Lu Bu began to get angry at his strategist not following his orders.

"Master Lu Bu, we lost most of Yan Province, it's time to cut our losses and withdraw." Chen Gong simply replied as he mounted his horse.

"Grr! Why, why can't take a single, puny castle!?" WHY!?" Lu Bu bellowed as he called Red Hare and took Diaochan into his arms riding off with his tail between his legs.

("My lords' Lu Bu has been forced to flee and abandoned Puyang!) A messenger raced towards the original group of retainers with the good news.

 **(Puyang has been retaken!)**

 **(VICTORY!)**

With the castle now secure, Dun and his comrades joined with Man Chong and the reinforcements and awaited Cao Cao's return. They still wondered what was happening in Xu Province, but with trust in their lord's ambitions there worries we gone in a flash.

 **Shout out to guest reviewer, Warforge Master he's been with my Warriors story since their beginnings.**

 **To be honest my friend, if your reading this I hope you make a profile, so we can PM you seem to be very informed on these time periods and would love to share some ideas I have and want you opinion on them I hope you consider my offer**

 **Thanks again, Warforge Master! :)**

 **Thanks to also: Seraphius and star eyes pendulum dragon**

 **AN#1 – He's an extra chapter for you guys, Yan Province is now safe, and Lu Bu has been driven away. This takes place at the around the same time as Xu Province, so that is where our story will pick up next time!**

 **AN#2 – remember to review, favorite and follow! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – I plan to make POV chapters for Guo You's perspective in the future. So I want your opinions which battles do you think I could use where I can show off Guo You's life and not miss important events in Wei's early history?**

 **Leave in your reviews or PM me if you want to.**


	5. A New Generation of Wei - Ch1 - Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DW, only the OCs in my story.**_

 _ **A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 3**_

 _ **Battle of Xu Province – Part 2**_

 **(Based on DW8 – Battle of Xu Province, locations based from DW9)**

 **"Speaking" = Narration (DW7 Narrator)**

(" ") = In-game messenger/officer

 _ **Chapter 3 – Staring to Divide**_

 **"** **With Lu Bu driven from Yan, Cao Cao's forces breathed a sigh of relief from the chaos there. However, in Xu Province, the siege was going as planned."**

 **"** **However, a certain had come to intervene, a man that would a thorn in the side of Cao Cao for many years to come"**

The siege of Xuzhou castle was coming along as Li Dian's engineers were almost finished with the catapults and Cao Ren had driven off Tao Qian's ambush troops.

(" _My lord the catapults have been complete. We can now destroy Tao Qian's machines.")_ , a messenger came with the news. "Okay, now then let's destroy those devices. Ready. Aim. Fire!" Li Dian ordered. Large rocks were launched and all the dragon heads that were spewing out rocks were destroyed and turned to rubble.

"Excellent now we can continue our advance towards the castle, Master Li Dian will you join us?" Cao Ren inquired his ally.

"Of course, but I've got this weird feeling about this battle. Like theirs something we haven't seen yet?" Li Dian answered.

"I am sure it is nothing to concern ourselves with, come now we must march on to Xuzhou Castle." Cao Ren continued as he Li Dian and Liu Ye mounted their horses and rode for the castle.

 **(Tao Qian's boulder devices have been destroyed! Cao Cao's troops are advancing!)**

Seeing the boulders falling no more, Yue Jin and Wang Zhong rallied their men, "Everyone, the devices have stopped, charge!" The two officers now raced through the path and faced off against Chen Gui and Chen Deng.

The father and son duo stood their ground as they faced Cao Cao's troops. Chen Gui despite his experience was now an old man and could not keep up with the young officers much anymore, he and Wang Zhong exchanged blows.

Chen Gui threw several sets of knives only for Wang Zhong to deflect them just as easily, the old man cut his loses throwing one more set and fleeing on his horse from the fight he could not win.

 **(Chen Gui has fled!)**

His son, Deng was not faring any better, while he was a talented swordsman, he had not met someone like Yue Jin, the young general's speed and agility were impressive. With one opening Jin slashed at the young man leaving a large cut in the young man's abdomen and it started to bleed.

Turning on his heels his father called to him, "Son, grab my hand!" Deng grabbed his father's hand and the two fled on horseback in defeat.

 **(Yue Jin has defeated Chen Deng!)**

"Master Yue Jin we must meet up with the main unit now and surround the castle from the south." Wang Zhong informed his ally.

"Yes, Master Zhong let us ride as well." Jin replied. The two men whistled, and their steeds joined their masters as the two rode off to join up with Cao Ren and the secondary unit.

 **In Northern Xu Province**

Guo Jia had just received some positive news for once, (" _My lord Tao Qian's boulder devices have been destroyed and Master Cao Ren is approaching the castle from the south.)_

"Ah, this is excellent news tell him to wait though and search the forest paths, I am sure Tao Qian has left a trap somewhere for us." Jia replayed to the messenger.

Another messenger though came with some bad news though, (" _My lord, terrible news our scouts report that Liu Bei has been sighted and heading to attack our main camp and rescue Tao Qian!")_

"That is not good at all, now's the time to really make Tao Qian squeal. Fire attack units, go to work! Master Zhu Guang and Master Cao Anmin, this is the most important part of our mission do not fail us." Guo Jia ordered the two men as they left camp.

"Of course, Master Guo Jia we'll burn that castle to the ground!" Master Guang bellowed in excitement. "I won't fail my uncle; none shall stand against him." Master Anmin, Cao Cao's nephew said as the two left the fort and began advancing.

 **(Fire attack captains have appeared! Advancing towards Xuzhou Castle!)**

Inside Xuzhou castle, Tao Qian was not receiving much good news anymore…

Tao Qian could see the banners of Cao Cao outside his castle walls, he was panicking and the news he was about to receive would not make it any better.

A messenger came running to the main hall and told Qian, ( _"My lord, our boulder taps have been destroyed by the enemy's catapults!)_

"What about our ambush troops?" Qian inquired. The messenger replied. ( _"Masters Chen Gui and Chen Deng were forced to flee. Now Cao Ren advances on the south!)_

"We'll be surrounded by this point, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve. We have little choice, but to rely on those bandits and hope Cao Cao's men fall for our pincer attack." Qian reassure himself.

Another messenger ran inside with news of his own, ( _"My lord, Liu Bei has been spotted and is advancing to aid the castle!")_

"So Master Liu Bei is offering his aid, I see little reason to deny him now." Qian felt relief knowing help was on its way, however though little did he know that Guo Jia already accounted for this little _issue_ …

 **Back in Southern Xu**

Yue Jin and Wang Zhong had caught up with Cao Ren and his allies as they were now surveying the forest before them.

"Master Cao Ren is good to see you are all safe." Jin said as he felt joy seeing his allies again. "You as well Master Yue Jin, but now we have a situation, they're two paths before us, Master Xun You said this where Master Guo Jia said the ambush would be hiding." Cao Ren replied, informing his comrade of the situation.

"I shall search the east then, Master Li Dian you take the west road then." Yue Jin, ever the eager one made his decision.

"Wait, Yue Jin where did this sudden enthusiasm come from? This isn't like you," Dian wondered of his ally.

"O-oh, I just thought you'd go with me on this mission that's all." Jin answered now suddenly embarrassed at his own forwardness.

 **(Cao Cao's forces have stopped advancing! They are performing reconnaissance!)**

As the southern forces were looking for traps and plots. Master Xu Huang and Master Cao Ang were mopping up the rest of Tao Qian's soldiers from the field as they cleared the way for their allies to burn down the castle gates.

As the last of the enemy was defeated Master Xu Huang couldn't help but be cautious looking at the land around him, he knew that enemy reinforcements could be anywhere. Trusting his instincts, he informed Cao Ang, Cao Cao's eldest son of his intentions.

"Lord Cao Ang, I fear our camp will potentially come under siege, we must hurry and meet with our allies." Xu Huang told the up-and-coming warrior.

"If your beliefs are true then we must return to the Fort at once!" Ang began to call his horse, but Huang stopped him. "No, my lord our southern camp will be attacked. I've heard of Liu  
Bei's brothers and a great warrior traveling with them. I believe they will come to attack Master Xun You and cause disarray in our forces." Xu Huang informed the young man of his real worries.

"Hm, very well Master Xu Huang we shall follow your guidance men prepare for battle! WE march to aid our allies!" Ang rallied their men as the two now traveled west towards a hidden path to return to the Southern camp where Master Xun You was finishing his preparations.

 **Southeastern Garrison**

( _"My lord, our preparations are ready for Liu Bei and his forces."),_ a messenger came and informed Xun You of the construction of the siege engines outside.

 **(Counter-attack preparations are complete! Siege weapons have been constructed!)**

He also just received new reports, ( _"My lord Master Xu Huang and Lord Ang have arrived at our camp.")_ Xun You was surprised at such news.

"They are here? Did they say why?" You inquired the messenger. "Master Huang said he believed that enemy reinforcements would arrive soon, so he and the young lord rushed quickly to aid the camps defense." The messenger relayed.

"I see, you may go. Bring them here." You took the report and let the messenger go. Huang and Ang later arrived in the camp and he greeted them both.

"Master Huang and Lord Ang, I was not expecting you to be here. Besides that, thank you, we were expecting Liu Bei's forces to harass us, so reinforcements are a welcome sight." You thanked the men for their arrival.

"Of course, Master You, we shall do all we can to defend this camp til the battle is over." Huang replied as the two took up their weapons again and prepared for the eventual attack.

 **South of Xuzhou Castle**

Yue Jin and Li Dian searched won the paths through the forest until they saw gates leading to garrison on both sides, killing he gatekeepers they two officers launched their assaults and the two officers in charge of the bases, Wu Dun and Yin Li were wounded in the fighting and forced to flee.

"Alright we've taken the base for Tao Qian's ambush now we must hide our selves and prepare to attack Liu Bei when he arrives." Cao Ren informed his men as he, Liu Ye, and Wang Zhong proceeded to hide their troops and themselves in the base.

Yue Jin and Li Dian kept up the siege of the castle in their absence.

 **(Tao Qian's pincer attack bases have been captured! Southern Xuzhou has been occupied!)**

 **(Cao Ren and his allies have hidden their troops!)**

Inside Tao Qian was now panicking once more, ( _"My lord the base for our pincer attack has been captured. Wu Dun and Yin Li have been forced to flee!")_.

"Agh, I refuse to die here, keep the gates closed we have no choice but to entrust Liu Bei's reinforcements to break through Cao Cao's forces. From there we can counter-attack." Qian came up with one last-ditch effort if this didn't work, he would have no choice but to surrender and hope that Cao Cao would leave the people of Xu in peace.

 **Just south of Xuzhou Castle**

Liu Bei and his ragtag army had finally arrived just south of Xuzhou Castle and quickly he came up with a plan of attack that would hopefully save his ally in the castle.

 **(Liu Bei's Forces have arrived south of Xuzhou Castle!)**

"We must our forces in two; Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun you must attack Cao Cao's camp in the south and Guan Yu and I shall try to reach Lord Tao Qian in the castle. Be safe brother. Master Kong Rong please wait here for Master Tao Qian and keep the path open." Liu Bei ordered and wished safety for his brother and new ally.

"But of course, I shall keep the way open for as long as I can." Kong Rong reassured his friend as he and his men stood watch over there escape point.

 **(Liu Bei's forces have split in two! Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun have temporarily withdrawn.)**

With that the two groups went their separate ways, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun left to attack Cao Cao's camp, while Guan Yu and Liu Bei went to rescue the castle. However, their efforts would not be enough.

"To think that Cao Cao would use such numbers to invade, is this how Lord Cao Cao believes the world works?" Liu Bei questioned Cao Cao's motives. "Brother, we must focus on the here and now we can worry about the rest later." Guan Yu brought his brother back to the battle at hand.

The brothers were making progress when suddenly from two sides they heard screams of Cao Cao's troops and found themselves surrounded.

 **(Cao Cao's troops have launched an ambush! Cao Ren and his allies have appeared!)**

Cao Ren took to the battle himself and faced Guan Yu in person. The two generals clashed as Cao Ren's unflinching shield found itself facing the unstoppable spear of Guan Yu, these two men held for so long it seemed it would never end.

Liu Bei tried his best and slew many of Cao Cao's soldiers, but now more of Cao Cao's officers were joining he battle. Knowing he came so far only to fail so quickly, he told his brother; "Guan Yu, it pains me, but we must go."

"Yes, brother go I shall stop them." Yu stood his ground as Liu Bei and his men ran back south to Kong Rong so they could escape. Guan Yu once again found himself surrounded as Cao Ren and now Yue Jin and Li Dian faced the green dragon himself.

The three charged the warrior. Yue Jin jumped and attacked Guan Yu from above, Guan simply took his blade and blocked one of Jin's hooks and there the young man aside, Dian and Ren took their blades and locked blades with the man and were surprised to see him unbending and unbroken before them.

The three men fell back all breathing heavily. When Guan Yu with no sense of danger called hi horse and fled to join his brother.

The men stood their and pondered on the general's strength, "He is like none I have seen; I truly will fear the day I face him in battle at his best." Ren said as he watched the general ride off. "Your right, he'll be trouble one day, but I think he'll get his comeuppance one day." Dian replied putting his spear on his shoulder.

 **In central Xuzhou**

The fire attack captains had arrived and now they began to chuck their torches inside the castle, when they saw the rising of smoke inside the castle, they knew their job was complete.

 **(Xuzhou castle has been set on fire! The flames are spreading through the castle!)**

Tao Qian's men inside began to panic and at the flames in the castle, many perished in the fire and the supplies inside were burnt to an ash. In their desperation many now considered their position on the battlefield and decided that defection was the only way to live on.

"I'm not gonna burn alive, I'll join Cao Cao!" One soldier yelled to his compatriots.

"Your right! Why should we suffer because of Tao Qian's incompetence." A lieutenant voiced his grievances as well. Many of them now took up their swords and spears and opened the gates of the castle.

 **(Some of Tao Qian's troops have defected they have opened Xuzhou Castle's gates.)**

Many of Cao Cao's troops began to pour into castle, Tao Qian seeing the situation took to his horse and fled with his tail between his legs. No castle to his name anymore. Now an outlaw of Cao Cao.

 **(Tao Qian has fled Xuzhou Castle! Cao Cao's forces occupy Xu Province!)**

As the forces inside mopped up the remainder of Tao Qian's rearguard inside, back in the south Liu Bei's brother and Zhao Yun no knowing of the castle's fall were still attacking Cao Cao's camp.

 **Southeastern Xu**

Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun finally raced along the trails and could see the flags of Cao Cao's camp in front of them, racing ahead they thought they would surprise them. But to their astonishment they were met with numerous siege weapons and many of Cao Cao's best men.

 **(Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun are launching an assault of Cao Cao's camp! They have reappeared!)**

"I would've preferred to face them in battle, but orders are orders, ballista unit prepare to fire on Liu Bei's men!" Xu Huang ordered the siege units to open fire. Many of Liu Bei's soldiers were cut down when they began firing, but hang Fei and Zhao Yun avoided the fire and blocked most of the arrows coming their way.

 **(Cao Cao's troops have launched a counterattack! A ballista unit has appeared!)**

Zhao Yun came to face Xu Huang, and the two men faced each other waiting for the other. Zhao Yun proclaimed himself before his enemy, "I am Zhao Yun of Changshan, and who am I facing?"

"I am Xu Huang, officer of Cao Cao, so you are the great spearman I have heard of you will find that my axe is more than challenge for your spear." With that Huang took up his axe and charged the man.

"If that is so then I shall be the spear that pierces that rock of an axe." Zhao did the same and charged. The men found themselves equal in combat. Huang knew of his opponent's strength and found himself engrossed in the battle. Zhao was surprised, that this man was keeping with him, he even thought that he could possibly match either Zhang Fei or even Guan Yu.

The men found themselves at a stalemate and clashed with their weapons not giving an inch. For Zhang Fei, he faced Xun You and Fei was getting angry that the tactician was simply avoiding all his attacks.

"Come on and fight me! You brainy types are always such cowards, just fight me like a man!" Fei bellowed to Xun You. You though kept his cool and responded to his opponent, "To think I would fear an obvious drunk is not a reason to grace you with an answer." You cracked his whip as he faced, the bulky man in combat.

You launched his whip at Fei and Fei was surprised at first when he simply tried to pull the man towards him, however Xun You simply used that momentum to slide in the snow around them and started to wrap his whip tighter around Zhang Fei's spear and after a while Fei let go and You landed on his feet. Zhang Fei at that point was still woozy from all the spinning, Xun you took that chance to wrap his whip around Fei and then began to spin the man around and then threw him into Zhao Yun.

"Master Xu Huang, incoming!" You warned his ally. Huang was able to catch what You was talking about and pushed Zhao Yun away from him and then both men fell on top of each other in a pile.

Seeing the fight not in their favor and now with few men both fled to fight another day and, meet up with their lord.

With Liu Bei now gone Xu Province was finally in the hands of Cao Cao

 **(VICTORY!)**

The fires were extinguished and both commanders met in the main hall of Xuzhou to discuss their success and sent a messenger to their lord about their victory. At the same time, they received word that Lu Bui was defeated, and that Yan was safe.

 **AN#1 – Xu Province has been taken and Guo Jia's first campaign for Cao Cao is a success. Tao Qian and Liu Bei have been forced to flee. But is all this good news, room to celebrate the land is still in chaos. Will Wei be the one to lead the land into the future or another? Find out next time!**

 **AN#2 - I know this one's a bit later than before so I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – I've come to a decision and have decided that I will be doing something different for both my DW and SW story. I will be portraying a single campaign in both my stories and for the rest of my story it will tell the upbringing of my OC characters.**

 **As such it will bel like this:**

 **For Dynasty Warriors, I will not be portraying the Escort of the Emperor and instead I will be referencing important battles and events through the POV of Guo You until his first battle.**

 **For Samurai Warriors, I will be completing Okehazama and only referencing Azukizaka in the POV of Hidetaka, but enough so that the battle leaves an impact on Hidetaka's mindset at a young age. From their I will be portraying Hidetaka's early life until his first battle as well. So that the story can move in a steady pace.**

 **So that's my plan if you guys have questions leave a review or PM me.**


	6. A New Generation of Wei - Ch2 - Part 1

**"** **Speaking" = Narration (DW7 Narrator)**

(" ") = In- game messenger/officer speaking

 **( ) = In - game message**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not own Dynasty Warriors, only my OCs. DW belongs to Koei and Omega Force._**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Starting to Divide_**

 **A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 4**

 **Imperial Glory**

 **(Events based on Imperial Escort in DW9)**

* * *

After the campaign to Xu Province and after successfully driving off Lu Bu, many of Cao Cao's forces found a time of respite in this ever-chaotic world.

Guo Jia finally home from the campaign in the east was greeted immediately by his son, You and wife, the latter carrying their youngest in her arms.

"My lord, I have heard nothing but great news of your campaign against Tao Qian, it is unfortunate he escaped." Fenxia lamented.

"It's nothing to worry about Tao Qian means nothing in the grand scheme of things, with him gone our lord has begun his first steps to expansion." Guo Jia answered.

"Congratulations, Father!" You cheered for his father. With that Jia lifted his son into his own arms and held him high up.

"And thank you for believing in me my son, and look at you… how have you been today, Yi?" Jia said as he began to coddle at this youngest.

Yi began giggling as his father continued to baby-talk the toddler in his wife's arms. Taking the baby himself he then asked his son, "Have you been studying those manuals I left you?"

"Yes, Father." You answered pointedly. "Good, but remember those who graduate from manuals alone will never truly learn, you must always remember that okay?" Jia reminded him.

You nodded. "Now then, I'm quite famished, what's for dinner tonight, my dear?" Jia asked his wife

"We're having Beef stew with roasted vegetables; I already have it over the oven I'll call you when its done." Fenxia replied as she walked off back to the kitchen.

"Sounds great, I can already smell it, I'll never tire of you cooking my dear." Guo Jia replied.

"Now then, lets go to the living room and wait on your mother." Jia said as he, You and Yi waited in said room.

"So You, how have you been without me here?" The father inquired of his son. "It was different without you around, but I understand why." You answered.

Guo Jia had a puzzled look on his face, "I see… do you _really_ know _why_ I'm doing all this fighting?"

"To stop all the fighting I know you have to fight as well, but even then it doesn't stop only more continues." You answered his father.

"Yes, but it is more than that my son besides fighting; if Lord Cao Cao united this land on the backs of nothing but those who have sacrificed their lives it will mean nothing in the end. A kingdom made of bone." Jia replied back.

Guo You could only make a sullen face at his father's reply. "Lord Cao Cao wishes to end this chaos, through understanding and reason only then can the people begin to heal, and the land can find peace." Jia continued.

You continued to ponder on what his father said when they both heard from the kitchen, "Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Fenxia said.

The three men then entered the small dining room and saw bowls of steaming stew on the table. Plopped down to eat the small family of four had dinner together in quite some time.

However this short respite was soon to end with most great news…

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

The day was normal in the Guo household, Jia and You, the father helping his son study while Fenxia was with Yi in his room.

A knock on the door interrupted the quaint silence, Guo Jia opened the door to see it was Xun You and Xun Yu.

"Masters Xun Yu and Xun You, is something the matter?" Jia sked his fellow strategists. Yu answered first, "Yes in fact one could say it's a sign from the Heavens."

Guo Jia's eyes widen at the way Xun Yu informed him of the visit, "So _he_ has called for Lord Cao Cao to assist him? Yes, this is the greatest thing to occur for our lord."

Fenxia hearing the conversation walked over to her husband's side, "My love, will you be leaving again so soon?"

Jia's face then formed to a look of sullen frown as he looked upon his family, "I understand we haven't been able to spend much time together but if we stay idle this chaos will not end and neither of them will know peace."

Guo Jia finished as he looked to their two children who Fenxia stole a glance at as well.

"I understand, but please be safe for their sake if not my own." Fenxia finished letting go her worries as she gave her husband a kiss on the forehead as he left to meet with Lord Cao Cao and the rest of the army.

* * *

 **Guo Jia's POV**

As the three left Guo Jia's residence the central palce was not far off as the men could that nearly all of Cao Cao's main retainers were gathered together.

"My Lord is it true? The Emperor has implored your help?" Jia inquired of his master. "Yes, he sent a messenger informing us that Guo Si and Li Jue have begun fighting amongst themselves for control of the capital and control of the Emperor." Cao Cao replied.

"I see, but I can't imagine that others will not attempt to take this chance and do the same as us. Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Lu Bu and others will use this chaos to take the Emperor for themselves." Guo Jia reminded them.

As the men were still conferring on a strategy to save the Emperor, a messenger was suddenly heard, "Report! Report!"

Everyone turned to hear the scout's report; "My lord, Dong Cheng's Forces are struggling to hold back the coalition of warlords trying to kidnap the Emperor, he requests immediate reinforcements, or the city will fall."

"Hmph, I never expected that some of them would join together to stop us just to kidnap the Emperor, tell us who is currently seeking the Emperor?" Cao Cao inquired.

The scout continued, "Yuan Shao's vanguard is camped south of Shisui Gate and is readying to face any enemy that approaches it is lead by Zhang He and Tian Feng. At Hulao Gate is Yuan Shao's main unit he is trying to sail from Ye to the mainland."

"That's not all Yuan Shu is said to be advancing towards Xuchang from Hefei and his vanguard has advanced as far as Wuguan Gate, they are led by Yuan Yin. Lu Bu's Forces are said to be stationed at Guandu, but it seems he has gotten into some in-fighting with some of Yuan Shao's men."

Cao Cao was not surprised, with word that the Emperor was looking for protection he knew that his enemies would begin to move ahead.

"I see this is the perfect opportunity to both rescue the Emperor and test our enemies. Any other news?" Cao Cao continued to listen.

"Yes my Lord, one of our spies has reported that Li Jue's men are lying in wait at Yangren Caslte waiting to ambush the Emperor's carriage." The scout finished the last of his reporting.

Just as Cao Cao was about to respond another messenger arrived, "Report! My Lord, Yang Feng of the White Wave Bandits has risen up at Wuguan Gate as is fighting against Yuan Shu's Yuan Yin, but he requests reinforcements if he wishes to break through for the Emperor. Also a large group of rogue bandits are lying on the road east of Xuchang, they're said to be in possession of some of Luoyang's imperial treasures."

Cao Cao, his eyes closed as he listened as he absorbed all the information he had heard formulated a plan to save his Highness.

"I see, men hear my orders!" Cao Cao announced as his retainers and soldiers stood at attention.

"Cao Ren, Cao Chun, Wang Zhong and Ren Jun shall head for Wuguan and assist in its defense; after that split into two. Ren and Chun shall gather at Xiang Castle to face Yuan Shu. Zhong and Jun shall advance with Man Chong to Wan Castle and rendezvous with Yang Feng's Forces."

"Ah thank you for this opportunity my lord, I have an old friend in Yang Feng's ranks I assure you he'll join us after this." Man Chong reassured his lord.

"Xiahou Yuan, Dian Wei and Xu Chu. I want you three to go to Guandu and force Lu Bu to withdraw from their without their leader, the rest of his men will withdraw."

The three bowed in acknowledgement and raced off to the defense Guandu Castle.

"Xun You, I want you to scout out the area around Yangren and eliminate Li Jue's ambush troops." The silent strategist simply bowed silently and walked off to complete his orders.

"Yue Jin and Li Dian, you two shall join Master Dong Cheng in reacquiring the stolen treasure from there head south towards Xiang Castle and rendezvous with the rest of our forces to face Yuan Shu."

"Liu Yuan, Cai Yang; I want you two to head for Shisui Gate and head off Yuan Shao's main unit, I along with Dun and Cao Hong will reinforce your position. It is imperative that Yuan Shao not breach the gate." Cao Cao finished.

"At once my lord, that haughty noble will never reach Luoyang." Liu Yuan replied in earnest. "As a former member of Dong Zhuo, I know that gate's weak points inside and out, none shall reach it!" Cai Yang too sounded off in earnest.

The two rode off north to set up a forward defense of the gate as their lord was now forming up to face off against his old friend, but now in this land of war friendship and bonds were hard to come by.

* * *

 **Guo You's POV**

After Jia left to meet Lord Cao Cao at the central palace to discuss how about to rescue the Emperor.

Fenxia and her sons were still inside as the army left for its battle to save the Emperor, a battle that would change everything in the land whoever could use his authority to their whim.

Guo You was quite curious he had heard only bits and pieces but wanted to know the truth of what was going on.

"Mother, I know the Emperor is important but why must Lord Cao Cao rescue him himself?" The boy inquired of his mother.

"Lord Cao Cao believes in the Emperor's strength and if the "nobles" Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu take the Emperor, they will use him. Lord Cao Cao wishes to restore the Han to its glory and create a land of peace. Only by having the Emperor can he begin that process." Fenxia answered her son once more.

You could only tilt his head in confusion as he thought on his mother's answer. "Mother is it alright if I walk around the city for a little while?"

Fenxia always was a worrisome mother she feared for her children's safety and in this time of war it only heightened.

"Very well, but just for a little while there is going to be a battle close to the city so please be back in a reasonable amount of time, okay?" Fenxia pleaded with her son.

You smiled as he left out the house and into the city center, even though a battle was still going on many of the people were still out and about knowing that Cao Cao's army was protecting the city and the province.

"Did you hear Lord Cao Cao is going to rescue the Emperor! The Han might be saved!" A female civilian said.

"I fought the Yellow Turbans years ago that taught me the Court was broken I don't if it can be saved." An elederly man replied.

"But even so Lord Cao Cao can do it, he's already beaten a monster like Lu Bu, people like Li Jue and Yuan Shao are nothing to him." A younger male citizen spoke up.

Guo You could only listen as he heard some of the peasants conversations on the state of the land.

He continued on his way listening to people when suddenly he bumped into someone and he fell backwards.

"Hey, watch were you're going next time!?" A female voice said in frustration. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention…" Guo You tried to finish but as he looked up he saw a young girl about his age with black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing a blue-hued ruqun blouse and skirt.

"Who are you?" Guo You asked the girl "You know it's only nice to give your own name before asking someone else's?" She replied.

"O-Oh yeah, my name's Guo You are you are?" You answered. Suddenly the girls eyes sparkled with excitement.

"W-wait are you the son of Guo Jia, Lord Cao Cao's main strategist?" The girl asked again this time getting into You's personal space.

"Y-yes that's true I guess." You could only sweat in nervousness as this girl was now in his face.

"Oh my gosh, he's the greatest strategist in this world, I've always wanted to meet him, but bully for me he's out on the battlefield." The girl said in sadness.

U-um, by the way who are you?" You asked the girl. "Oh yeah sorry, my name's Xiahouyi. My dad is Xiahou Yuan, the greatest archer in the land, no one's better than my dad when it comes to a bow!" Xiahouyi answered.

"You father's Xiahou Yuan, then that means you're also related to Xiahou Dun, one of Lord Cao Cao's cousins right?" You inquired.

"Yep, that's right uncle Dun also the greatest warrior in the land, no one even comes close of course except my dad!" Xiahouyi finished her answer.

"Yi, Where are you?" Another female voice could be heard this more refined. Soon another three people came around the corner.

"Oh Qin, I completely forgot you guys." Xiahouyi replied as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Hah, you'll get in trouble one of these days because of it, what if you get hurt?" The same girl inquired.

"Now Qin, she's got just fine isn't she I told you she would be. She gets into trouble a lot, but she mostly comes out fine, like I always say." A rather tall young boy replied.

"Yes, Qian is right. No need to be so stiff Qin as long as she's alright its okay." Another boy spoke.

Ignoring her friends Xiahouyi grabbed You's arm and dragged her before her group of friends, "Hey everyone this Guo You, Guo Jia's son. Who would've known right?"

 _"_ _What's that suppose to mean?"_ You thought to himself

"Ah so you're the son of the former womanizer, huh?" The girl named Qin spoke up.

"Hey, my dad used to be like that when he was young, but he has my mother so that's just slander at this point!" You said defending his father.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter its in the past. His plans help Lord Cao Cao to end this chaos, so he's fine to me. But if he even does flirt in my presence…" Qin tried to finish but the boy Qian stepped in between them.

"Okay, lets play nice were all on the same side right? Let's just get along okay?" Qian said trying to bring the two to peace.

The two begrudgingly shook their heads in agreement and stopped their petty argument.

"Oh that's right my name is Yu Qin, my father is Yu Jin, one of Lord Cao Cao's main generals in the army." The refined girl made her full name known.

"My name is Li Qian, my father is Li Dian, he's very sporadic at times but his predictions always seem to hit home so if he says something's bad its probably true." Li Qian introduced himself.

"My name is Cao Yan, my father is Cao Ren, our lord's cousin. My father is second to none in defense, no one can breach his formations." The boy said proudly of his father.

"You already know my name, but my father is probably one of the greatest strategists too, although I can't say that maybe Masters Xun You and Yu couldn't also be a match for him." You replied honestly.

"Wow that's really honest saying that your father not the best in the world." Xiahouyi was quite surprised.

"Of course it is, its called modesty, you could learn to be a little bit more modest yourself. You always go off on your crazy adventures." Yu Qin reminding the girl of her antics.

"So I don't in trouble all the time like Qian and Yan said." Xiahouyi replied. However, the two boys could only sheepishly scratch the backs of their heads at that remark.

"WHAT?! You guys think I'm stupid or something ?!" She screamed. "N-no, its just you seem to attract trouble to you that's all." Yan tried his and at calming the situation.

"Well it's no big deal, I'm fine. But um… would you guys like to play for awhile… together?" You asked the group.

The group turned to the boy as they heard him, "I've mostly been coped up at home studying for a long time so I just want to get some fresh air, so do you want to?"

The group do nothing but smile and all of them began walking among the town playing hide and seek and other games, but as the sun started to set all of them left to go home.

When suddenly a call was heard, "Everyone! Lord Cao Cao has returned, and the Emperor's carriage is here!"

Everyone nearby lined the main road into Xuchang as a large procession proceeded inside with the Emperor's carriage and his guards in front with Lord Cao Cao and his retainers following behind him with is army.

 _"_ _So the Emperor is here in Xuchang, I wonder what'll happen now…?"_ You thought to himself as saw the passing glimpse of the Emperor in his carriage. The young man was hard-faced, the frown upon his brow was evident.

After the procession was done everyone headed home as Guo You did the same he went inside, "I'm home!"

"Oh my, looks like I made it just in time." A familiar voice said.

"Father!" You said with excitement as he rushed to his father and hugged him. "Ah your back You I was almost starting to worry." Fenxia said.

"Sorry mom, I almost lost track of time, but I met some new friends today and it was really fun too!" You informed his parents.

"Oh, some new friends you say I would really like to hear about this." Guo Jia asked his son with a smile on his face. His mother too carried one as the entire family gathered for dinner that night as You began to go on about meeting his new friends.

 _"_ _Youv;e finally started my boy, the more people you'll meet the more you'll see of this world. I can only hope that peace comes in time."_ Guo Jia thought to himself.

"*cough, cough*" Guo Jia then let out small cough. Everyone stopped as they heard this one sound in the room.

"What its just small cough it shall pass, not then son continue…" From there the conversation restarted.

 ** _But this was no small thing, as this was the start of something big for both father and son…_**

* * *

 **AN#1 – Here's the next chapter for my Dynasty Warriors story I hope you enjoy and hope to see you next time.**

 **Next is Chapter 4 – The Man Who Ruled The Plains, this is the tipping point, What will happen fins out next time in the Battle of Wan Castle!**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	7. A New Generation of Wei - Ch2 - Part 2

**Before we start I want to give a shoutout to Warforge Master for their reviews of my Warriors stories in the past and for his great summaries as well. So thank you again for all you do!**

 **Quick warning! This chapter has a M-rated love scene in it! You have been adequately warned!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not own Dynasty Warriors, only my OCs. DW belongs to Koei and Omega Force._**

 ** _Chapter 4 – The Man Who Ruled The Plains_**

 **A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 5**

 **Meeting of Two Minds and Hearts**

* * *

 **(Events based on Wan and Xiapi Castles)**

 ** _With the Emperor now under his control, Cao Cao sent a clear message to his intent to rule the land._**

 ** _However, many battles and enemies stood between him and total domination._**

 ** _In Hebei, Yuan Sho had gathered a large army and now faced off against Gongsun Zan for northern China._**

 ** _In Xu Province, Lu Bu had rebelled and seized Xiapi or himself leaving Liu Bei with little choice but to concede to Lu Bu._**

 ** _In Yang Province, Yuan Shu's retainer Sun Ce took more land south of the Yang River on behalf of his patron lord. And then declared his independence in Wu._**

 ** _Now in Northern Jing, Wan Castle was now under the lordship of Zhang Xiu, a former retainer of Dong Zhuo and had gathered a following of his own including Dong Zhuo's former strategist, Jia Xu._**

 ** _Although Yuan Shao posed the greatest threat Cao Cao was not prepared to face him. So instead he looked to secure his flanks._**

 ** _Targeting Wan Castle, he advanced against Zhang Xiu quickly overcoming his forces… but little did Cao Cao know he would be in for the fight of his life._**

* * *

 **December 198**

Despite the hot summer months before the cold winter came just as hard now. The snow in the region seemed never ending.

Some people took to the outside from time to time mostly children to play in the snow and return home to warm up.

However war stopped for no time nor season…

The soldiers of many warlords were forced to brave the sometimes-frigid temperatures for duty came first above all else.

Not even Lord Cao Cao stopped his campaigns for this cold weather and continued his march.

His target now was Zhang Xiu in Wan Castle, the battle had initially been going well. Cao Cao's Forces had been winning many victories against Zhang Xiu's Forces who had been retreating and were now desperate for victory.

With few numbers and supply Zhang Xiu nevertheless sent a call for surrender to Cao Cao saying he wish to invite Cao Cao to a small banquet to ease tensions between the two.

Little did Cao Cao know this was all a part of the plan…

Cao Cao enjoying himself in the quaint set up they had been going on was watched over by his s bodyguard, Dian Wei, a man said to be as strong as a bear and just as large.

Also with them was Cao Cao's nephew, Cao Anmin who only led a few of his own personal guard in the castle.

"I apologize for this modest banquet but with the supply with have now this all we could do. I thank you again for accepting my surrender Lord Cao Cao." Zhang Xiu said as he bowed to Cao Cao.

Dian Wei, a large and rugged man stood by his lord's side and shook off the advances of the women around him. All that mattered to him was protecting his lord with no distractions.

One of the maidens tried to pour more wine for Cao Cao but nothing came out.

"This will not do we have run out of wine. I shall have some more fetched at once." Zhang Xiu said as he left the hall. But not before stopping outside to listen to Cao Cao.

After Cao Cao enjoying himself turned to his nephew and said, "I hear there is a beautiful woman who lives here, is that true nephew?"

"Yes my lord, her name is Lady Zou. But… she is widow uncle and Zhang Xiu's aunt. Are you sure?"

"Yes, send her to me. I wish to see her." Cao Cao replied as Anmin left to retrieve the lady. A few moments later the woman wearing a white silk dress with black fathers adorning her dress. Her beauty worth the wait.

"I see…" Cao Cao and Lady Zou spent their time together intimately although it was quite evident in her look that she was almost… sad and unfulfilled.

"So… you are Lord Cao Cao, correct? The man come to take my nephew's castle?" Lady Zou inquired.

"Well as your nephew has surrendered that will not come to such an extreme of battle. I only want to bring peace that is all." Cao Cao answered her.

During this time she began to entertain Cao Cao and his few guests with a performance on her flute which she had on her.

Cao Cao's now thoroughly entertained and order his nephew to go and have him and Cao Ang, his oldest son escort her out of the castle and to Xuchang. A few of Cao Cao's guards then escorted the lady until she suddenly took out her flute and knocked out the two soldiers with her makeshift weapon. She then left Xuchang on her own terms. The reunion would never come to pass…

"Hmph, what a conceited man, he wins and sees me as a prize for his victory. Never again." Lady Zou said to herself as she took a nearby horse and rode to Xuchang.

Xiu was angry now, "Cao Cao… you may have this moment, but your days are numbered." He then continued running until he meet a man waiting for him.

This man was Jia Xu, his strategist, the man was short but of average height with a goatee and wearing a blue turban.

"W-will this do?" Zhang Xiu whispered to him. "It's better than nothing so it will have to. Now then let's get this party _really_ started." Jia Xu replied as he snapped his fingers and assassins appeared from behind.

Realizing something wrong Dian Wei immediately went into a battle stance to protect his lord as Cao Cao did the same.

It was trap… and Cao Cao fell for it. The two fled through the castle halls which had been set on fire and even siege weapons were being used to stop _one_ man from escaping.

"Arbalests? Zhang Xiu really doesn't want us getting away. I only hope Cao Ang and Cao Anmin are safe. Along with the fair lady in all this chaos." Cao Cao grumbled as he continued to run.

Cao Cao was now on the run for his life…

* * *

 **Outside Wan Castle**

Since Zhang Xiu didn't have much supply only Cao Cao and a few invited guests were allowed inside the castle.

Although many protested this, Cao Cao showed no concern and accepted the surrender almost immediately little did they know there lord was fighting for his life.

A group of Cao Cao's retainers were speaking, that being Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Xun You, Man Chong and Xu Huang. Guo Jia's son Guo You, now 10 years old was accompanying them.

"I didn't expect Zhang Xiu to surrender so easily. His forces had only had few losses so I wonder what his reason would be?" Man Chong inquired to himself.

"It is possible he is surrendering to protect himself, with Lord Cao Cao, Yuan Sao, Yuan Shu and Lu Bu in his immediate area it would be a good decision on his own behalf, but you are right it is strange." Xun You spoke.

"Hm, what do you think my boy?" Jia asked his son. "What… me?" You replied surprised by hid father's sudden question suddenly everyone was looking at the young man.

"I am rather curious to hear it, what do you think of it Young Master?" Xu Huang this time spoke up.

You put a hand to his chin as he thought to himself for a few moments he then began to speak up:

"To be honest, it seems true. Surrender to the more favorable force, Yuan Shao is mighty but indecisive and haughty. Just as Yuan Shu is if not he being able to make his own decisions. So neither is an alternative."

"On top of that though, something about this feels wrong." You said as she paused doe a moment. "What do you mean, You?" Yu asked the question this time.

"Zhang Xiu's forces have only fought one-large battle, why surrender after one loss? Why not hold up in the castle and call for reinforcements by Liu Biao?" You continued to explain.

"Than what would do if you were Zhang Xiu, my boy?" The father asked his son.

"If I were him, I would use my smaller force to ambush my enemy and stall for time and ask Liu Biao for reinforcements and then pincer that enemy between my force and Liu Biao's men. But given Liu Biao's nature he would not advance any farther." You gave his answer.

The men were astounded, to hear such foresight from one so young. It seemed the phrase, _Like father, like son_ was more than true for these two.

Guo Jia couldn't help though but feel his son's description sounded very plausible, in fact _too plausible_ a scenario.

They recovered their answer when they saw Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yu Jin and Xu Zhu running for them.

"All of you come quick, Master Cao Ang and Cao Anmin are in trouble. They say Zhang Xiu has rebelled and Cao Cao is being pursed by Jia Xu!" Dun replayed to them.

"And what of Dian Wei?" Jia inquired. "They don't know his condition but knowing him he's fighting tooth and nail to protect Cao Cao." Dun replied.

With this news in hand everyone began to mobilize to rescue Cao Cao. "I know this is hard to do my boy, but I must be going if someone is able to almost defeat Lord Cao Cao and overpower Master Dian Wei is someone very intelligent and dangerous. Tell your mother and be careful." Jia said to his son as he then raced off with his comrades.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

The battle had been hard-fought for, but Cao Cao's forces were able to defeat the coalition of Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu, using their own ambush strategy against them.

It seemed Guo You's prediction about Zhang Xiu and Liu Biao's strategy was right. Although Liu Biao never personally arrived on the battlefield his forces were led by Cai Mao his brother-in-law.

Even with all of this assistance they were defeated, and Zhang Xiu then actually surrendered. Even his strategist, Jia Xu after a long hard fight surrendered as well.

Although they were victorious, there was not without loss for Cao Cao's forces. During the initial escape, Dian Wei and Cao Cao rescued the isolated Cao relatives but in the chaos Dian Wei suffered severe injuries from an arrow attack but continued fighting on until the end of the battle where he finally passed away of his wounds.

Despite the assistance of Cao Ang and Cao Anmin, the great warriors injuries were too much for him to handle.

Despite the loss, Cao Cao showed little emotion as he didn't let his retainer's death visibly shake him even if the pain was felt by everyone else.

Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu would surrender Wan Castle and join Cao Cao's service. But there was still no rest for the warlord as a new threat emerged.

* * *

 **February 199**

In the proceeding months following the Battle of Wan Castle, news arrived that Liu Bei was now facing the forces of Lu Bu at Xiaopei and found himself under siege.

Advancing to assist his new ally, Cao Cao split his army in two sending detachments lead by Xiahou Dun and Guo Jia to Xiaopei while Cao Cao and Liu Bei lead a large force to Xiapi Castle.

The counterattack was fierce and Lu Bu's officer Gao Shun was forced to withdraw after sustaining heavy losses along with the loss of another of Lu Bu's retainers, Cheng Lian who was killed by Yue Jin at Xiaopei.

Having lost Xiaopei, Lu Bu was forced to withdraw at Xiapi, and the Coalition Forces began a proper siege of the castle which has lasted for a few months.

Lu Bu's strategist, Chen Gong tried to convince his lord to listen to his strategies, but he seemed to care little for his own advisor and word had reached Cao Cao that many in Lu Bu's ranks showed signs of rebellion.

Even more news arrived when it was heard that Yuan Shu was unable to send reinforcements to aid Lu Bu when he was defeated by an army led by Guan Yu.

Now with no reinforcements and signs of discontent everywhere the battle only seemed to be on the breaking point all that was needed was a little push…

* * *

 **Back in Xuchang**

As battle raged in Xu Province, life in Xuchang was peaceful with the threat of Wan Castle gone the city breathed a sigh of relief.

Guo You found himself outside once more with is friends after finishing his studies. They played outside the ever-continuing snow. It wasn't as cold, so they were all either building from snow or enjoying a good snowball fight.

"Hey, can we join you?" A voice called out the group looked up to see two young boys and a girl who seemed to be peeking out from behind a nearby building.

The group turned to look at them until Li Qian replied, "Jun is that you?" The boy who had asked before raised his eyebrows in surprise as the two approached and hugged each other.

"Qian, I haven't seen you in some time, are these some of your friends?" Jun asked him.

"Yeah, allow me to introduce you. You know about Cao Yan, but these two are ladies are Yu Qin, the daughter of General Yu Jin and Xiahouyi, the daughter of General Xiahou Yuan. This is the new guy I told you about, this is Guo You, his dad is Master Guo Jia, our lord's main advisor." Qian pointed out each one of them to the new group.

"So who are these three, Qian?" You inquired. "Oh right." He then looked to see the girl hiding around the corner.

"Hey, Ji are you still hiding its okay, they're all friends of ours. You can come out." Qian tried to coax the girl out and she appeared before the group for all to see.

She wears a blue and white dress with a blue ribbon adorned with a white camellia on her head. Her dress is very royal, but as member of the Xiahou clan it's to be possible she could affords it.

"This is Xiahou Ji, the niece of Master Xiahou Yuan, go on say hello to everyone." Qian insists.

She then looks back at everyone and now with a toy rabbit on her hands and putting it to her face she says, "H-Hello, everyone." Then puts her toy back up as a shield covering her face.

"It's nice to meet ya! How are you doing today Ji, I almost didn't recognize you." Xiahouyi was right in front of her relative's face and Xiahou Ji backed away in shock.

"Okay, Yi that's enough you're too loud so calm down." You says. "You got it!" She then backs up and then stands close to Guo You… for some reason.

"Well, if she's down I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Yue Jun, my father is Yue Jin, the fastest soldier in Lord Cao Cao's army. There's not a thing my father can't do… except help his own self-esteem." Jun mumbled the last part for none to hear.

Jun had his father's light-brown hair, and he was a little bit shorter than You but that didn't seem to dim his personality at all.

"My name is Xu Zhang, my adoptive father is Xu Huang, one of Lord Cao Cao's newest retainers. He is currently on campaign with them at Xiapi, as I'm sure many of our parents are." Xu said.

Everyone remained silent for a moment as they remembered; everyone here had a relative that was on the front lines at Xu Province. For a while all of them couldn't help but worry for there family and how the battle was going it had already been three months since the Siege of Xiapi began, the result could change at any second.

"What are we all worried about?" Xiahouyi spoke up, her energy as if it had never disappeared.

"All of our families are strong, intelligent and well-trained, there's no way they'll lose to a mindless beast such as Lu Bu." She reminded them.

Everyone seemed to cheer up, as they all smiled and nodded in agreement. But then…

Yue Jun then spoke up, "Besides I already know whose probably beaten Lu Bu by now, its my dad obviously. No one could beat my dad in doing something first on the field."

One disagreed, "Uh, sorry to break it to you but I think _my_ dad, will beat Lu Bu. It's his goal to get revenge on him and Zhang Liao, he murdered my grandfather and I hope he gets his revenge on the battlefield."

Yu Qin tired of the petty squabble stepped in, "Why does it matter who wins, all that matters is that Lord Cao Cao's ambition is accomplished and if we have to go to the front lines one day to do that, than we all must work together. So enough petty squabbles."

Everyone listened to the young lady, who more or less sounded like a general at that point sounded off to everyone. Except for Xiahouji who was now hiding behind You after seeing Qin's furrowed brow.

After spending some time together many of them went home for the day when You say that Xiahouji was still by herself, she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the nervous girl. "U-um, I'm kind of afraid of being alone, my friends or uncle take me home since I don't normally go alone. Can you um… walk with me to my home?" She asked as she put her stuffed rabbit behind her, a blush evident on her face.

Guo You's cheeks let off a small blush of his own but came to his sense and agreed to take her home for the night.

The two continued to walk and talk as he asked her, "So you didn't really say much, what do you think of your uncle's ability?"

Suddenly the girl started to smile slightly, "He's one of the greatest archers in the world… oh and uncle Dun is a great warrior to probably even better than Master Xu Huang even."

Ji seemed to be more cheerful when talking about her family which meant she loved them very much.

"If you had to go fight on the battlefield would you do it?" You asked her. She was surprised by the question she had always been stuck in Xuchang; her uncle was very protective of her, but she had always been curious.

But hearing some of the stories from her uncles and Lord Cao Cao, she couldn't deny she was scared of the battlefield. To thought of getting hurt or even worse the thought…

"You wouldn't be alone." You said to the silent Xiahou princess. She turned perplexed by his response.

"I'm saying you won't be alone on the battlefield, even when Lord Cao Cao personally joins the field his family and retainers fight with him. There bonds are a lot stronger than you think, they're family and will fight with each other." He said.

"So they all fight like family right? To help Lord Cao Cao be successful?" She inquired as she tried to understand.

You nodded as he finished, "Lord Cao Cao, isn't some ruthless man, he has emotions as well. I heard he cried when he heard his father was murdered and worried for Lady Bian when Lu Bu raided Yan Province."

Ji remained silent as if thinking. "I'll… I'll think about it." She replied as they made their way in front of the Xiahou estate she went inside before waving him off and saying goodbye.

As the sky still had light in it Guo you walked city to calm himself before turning in for the night when suddenly he heard music from… somewhere.

The music was faint but as he walked through Xuchang's main road the music got louder and louder until he could hear it more clearly.

It sounded like an erhu being strung and singing could be heard:

 ** _At fifteen I joined the army on expedition,_**

 ** _Only at eighty did I finally return._**

 ** _On the way I met a villager:_**

 ** _"Who is left in my home?"_**

 ** _"See there in the distance is your home,_**

 ** _Among the pine, cypress, and graves piled high."_**

 ** _Rabbits enter through the dog hole,_**

 ** _Pheasants fly from the rafters._**

 ** _In the parlour grows wild grain,_**

 ** _Upon the well grows wild vegetables._**

 ** _I grind the grain for a meal,_**

 ** _I pick the vegetables for the broth._**

 ** _Meal and broth are ready in an instant,_**

 ** _But I know not whom to serve._**

 ** _As I step out and look east,_**

 ** _Falling tears soak my clothes._**

Guo You looked around the corner and saw an older woman sitting in the middle of the open square space in between the buildings. She was dressed in white with black feathers as she finished playing she looked around to see You watching here.

She smiled at him to calm him, "Do not run. Who are you, what is your name?"

"I-I don't think you'd want to know my name." You replied. "Why would I not want to know the name of such a handsome young man?" She replied in kind. You was now blushing like crazy

"M-my name is Guo You." He answered her. The woman thought for a moment when she heard the name.

"Guo?" She said to herself. "Ma'am?" You said as he watched her.

"Oh nothing, your name reminded me of something that happened just a while back in fact." The lady replied

* * *

 ** _A Few Months Ago – After the Battle of Wan_**

The battle had ended and despite the loss of Dian Wei everyone celebrated the victory, even the defeated strategist, Jia Xu was invited.

After mingling among the partygoers for some time Guo Jia decided to take some time to himself as he looked outside the tent at the full moon outside, the snow lightly petting the ground now.

His glass then shook slightly in his hand as Guo Jia let out a slight cough. As he walked around the tent he heard music playing and saw a woman sitting by herself, putting on his best face as he approached her.

"Excuse me, my fair lady. Why are you here alone on this fine night?" Guo Jia opened with.

The woman stopped playing as she turned around to acknowledge who greeted her. She replied, "Is it truly a night so fine or one of faint light and coming darkness?"

Guo Jia was perplexed by the answer but worked from it, "One could say such a thing, but the opposite could be just as true. The night could be fine and a faint light though it may die may burn just as bright as before."

"I see, you live life with no regrets. No matter what time yours may end, you will leave your story to those you trust and those you love?" She inquired sagely.

"Yes, I will leave none behind. I will entrust that to which I could not do just yet. I know that my progeny will be one to find this land in peace and unite it." Jia answered.

The lady seemed satisfied as she made a smile, "Then perhaps before you depart this world I hear your name from such a handsome face?"

"My name is Guo Jia and you my fair maiden?" Jia inquired once more. This beauty… if not for his marriage it is quite possible he would have married her on the spot.

"I'm but a fair maiden, my name is Zoushi, but you can call me Lady Zou. I am pleased to meet you. You spoke of your progeny, are you married?"

Jia nodded to answer. "I see so you are with one who has joined you in love, while I live in black and white. I had hoped to be in the arms of someone for one last time. One who understood passion and love like the days of old. Before I left this world." She continued to speak.

Lady Zou now had her back turned as she looked to the moon, Jia still behind her dropped his cup then walked up behind her and put his arms around her from behind.

She then put her hands atop his and embraced him. "Very well, for one night let us be together in this moment. Let us be free this night… and many more." Jia answered, his breath in her ear.

"Very well. Please hold me close as if I shall disappear in but a moment." Zou said as she turned to face Jia.

The pair's faces then came closer as their lips came together and the two kissed for some time until they separated.

* * *

 **WARNING! M- Rated scene ahead you have been warned! If you don't want to see it skip to the next bold section that says: Scene Over.**

 **Okay? You've been adequately warned.**

* * *

Jia then grabbed her and picked her up bridal style as the two then went behind an old supply depot building deeper in the camp where no guards were patrolling.

The two continued their kiss from before as she put her arms around Guo Jia's neck pulling him in tighter. Guo Jia responded in kind by moving his hands sensually down her legs and lifting up her left leg putting her breasts up to his chest.

The two separated for a moment to breath until Jia asked, "Are you sure you wish to go this far?" The lady did not hesitate as she nodded in agreement and turned her back to Guo Jia. Her hands facing the tent as she stood there waiting for him.

"Please…" She said in a low-tone. Guo Jia then came behind her and then with both hands slowly pushed down her dress from her shoulders and showed her breasts fully bare to the strategist.

"You are wonderful, my darling." He said as he brought his hands to her chest and began to slowly knead them back and forth. Light moans escaped his new mistress' mouth as she began to lean back into Guo Jia's groin slowly as well.

"Thank you, my love." She replied as Guo Jia then began to increase the intensity of his hands. Lady Zou's voice then started getting louder and more enthralled than when they began.

Leaving one hand on her left breast, Jia then used his right hand to travel down her right leg and sensually make his way to her private area. He then began to rub over her front side slowly as she began to let out even greater moans.

"A-ah!" She let out a small shout as she bit down on her lower lip to prevent her voice from escaping clutching the tent in front of them to control herself. She could feel it, her essence slowly coming from her.

She then fell over from her orgasm as her butt was now sticking out at the young man before her, "Please… take me."

Guo Jia swallowed the lump in his throat, he had already known that his member was hard from before and it hadn't gone away, her sensual actions from before just now made sure it didn't go away.

Guo Jia then leaned her over as he then pushed her robe up past her hips and saw her bare for none but him in that moment. She was still wet from before and she looked ready… she wanted it, she wanted him. No one would have her, not even his lord.

Guo Jia then put his hands on her hips and putting his member in line with her entrance he slowly started to penetrate her as she let out small moans of pain, he was half way inside when he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, it is always painful, but I can deal with it. But you feel wonderful my love. Please go… all the way." She moaned as Jia then in one motion fully entered her. She then let out a loud moan of pleasure at the moment.

"You… feel… amazing, my love." Guo Jia said feeling the pleasure as her walls closed on his member inside her, as the two lovers looked at each other and kissed for a few seconds then released each other.

"I can feel it… reaching my deepest parts." She moaned out through the pain of the moment.

Guo Jia the began to pump inside of her as he reached around to fondle her breasts once more. Then Jia grabbed Zoushi's hands in his left one and pinned them together holding them against the tent as if to display his dominance in this situation.

Their session continued as Guo Jia began to speed up his back and forth with his new mistress which in turn made her moans faster and louder in the process.

It was during then that suddenly Guo Jia pushed down on the fair lady with her upper half now close to the ground and her lower half in the air, he continued to pump in her faster than before.

Lady Zou couldn't believe the vitality of this young man, not even her former husband was this energetic in his life. She felt like she was in heaven. That if not for this man, being with another woman and having children, she could live a normal life again. She could be in peace.

Guo Jia felt many things in the moment; pleasure, elation, love but in the back of his mind there was a tinge of disgust, he could hear his conscience berating him:

 _"_ _Why fall for this vixen's charms, you have ones that love you do you not?! Why do this?!"_

But in this moment… he didn't care. All he could feel was him and _his_ Zoushi, the woman he loved right now and as she was possibly thinking. If he were not married now and with children, he would've married the beautiful goddess before him.

Before long Zoushi's moans turned to yelps of pure pleasure as his speed continued to increase his urges felt like a lion had taken a new mate and he was the new king. In that next moment Guo Jia let out his essence into her, with some trickling down her legs and dripping onto the ground.

The two collapsed as Guo Jia fell on top of her for a few moments until they came to and Guo Jia embraced her closely and tightly like she wanted, his essence continuing to trickle out.

 **Scene Over**

* * *

In that moment nothing could destroy their bond, she was now his. She had no interest in warlords anymore, she only wanted peace. Now she had found it.

The two lovers looked upon each other, their sets of brown eyes stared at each other longingly as the pair kissed once more.

So began their affair, they did not care for what others may say. Their bond of love was something no one could replicate.

They went to a discreet house in the city and continued their love-making for hours into the night.

For these last few months, whenever Guo Jia could make time he would see her and the two would either stay together discussing the arts or they would make love.

For months, for years… his family never knew the truth. Not even his own son.

* * *

 **Back to the Present – Xuchang**

Guo You continued to stare at the beautiful woman as she finally spoke up, "Tell me its starting to get dark out, why are you out here alone?"

"I was on my home from dropping off someone when I heard your music." You replied.

"I see. You heard me play and heard me sing, did you?" She asked. He nodded to answer her.

"Are you perhaps interested in learning?" She proposed to him as she reached out a hand to him. You was surprised by her sudden offer.

"I-I don't know. Do you really have the time for someone like me? You probably have better thing to do." You answered nervously.

"Stop right there. Who said you were wasting my time? I didn't so I insist. Come here I shall show you the basics of the erhu. Oh that's right my name is Zoushi, but for now you may call me Lady Zou, okay?" She tried to calm him.

You didn't know what to say to this beautiful woman before him. A woman whose beauty was something he'd never experienced before. How could he deny her? He took her hand and guided him inside her small home to a seat she inside and sat him down.

"Now then, to begin you must have good posture now sit up straight and take the bow in your right hand and place your left on the handle of the instrument in an underhanded grip." Zoushi instructed.

Guo You did as he was asked and held the two in the correct place as she continued her tutorial for him "Now then to tune it you must play in a fifth of an interval. Here, let me show you how." She then used her hands to guide him as she helped him play the two major tuning notes.

He noted that she was extremely close to his personal space he could smell a rather sweet fragrance from her, it was intoxicating in a way, but he had to pay attention and listen.

After doing that for some time she let go of him and he began to tune on his own, "Good, now with that out lets play some basic notes. Now do as I do." She instructed.

She began to slowly play the song from before but more slowly this time. When You made his first mistake it was obvious his note went higher than necessary.

"It's your first mistake, we all make them. Just try again, but alas it would seem I don't have that much time to teach you as I've been rather busy earlier today and must retire for the night." She said as she put up her extra Erhu.

"My Lady, do you really think I have a chance of being as good as you?" He inquired of her.

"You don't have to be like me, you are your own person. Do what your passions want to do. But… I would be keen to see you perform for me one day… alone. Teacher and student." She finished with. Her face was flushed for a moment until it went away.

Guo You couldn't help but let off a crimson blush at the woman before him was he most beautiful he had seen, besides the natural beauty of his mother of course but in some way… hers was _more_ enchanting.

She escorted You from her home and the boy made his way slowly back to his house. He arrived home to be greeted by the smell of dinner and heard his mother.

"You, is that you?" Fenxia asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother. I'm home sorry for being a little late." You answered her.

"Well its okay, it'll still take time. I'm making meat rice cakes tonight so be ready for dinner later. Oh and please go play with your brother, he's been asking for you for the last few hours."

"Yes, ma'am." You replied as he walked down the hall to see his and his brother's shared room. When he opened the door he was immediately glomped by his little brother, Guo Yi, who was now 7 – years old.

"Brother, come on lets play!" Yi said with excitement.

And so life continued in Wei, as Cao Cao's forces were besieging Lu Bu's Forces. All that would be left were Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao.

The realm of China is far from being united but in time the land would change forever…

* * *

 **AN#1 – Well then… welcome back? Ha-ha…? Wait! Wait! Before you take out pitchforks and run me through, hear me out okay?**

 **When I first heard about Zoushi on the Koei Wiki and saw there wasn't much info to go off of I saw a chance to use this to my advantage and integrate her in the story.**

 **Most accounts say she was Cao Cao's lover during Wan Castle and that she may have been killed in the ensuing riot in the castle by accident. But I decided to use that to my advantage to have her appear more fleshed out in** ** _this_** **story.**

 **In the novel she's one of the catalysts for the battle at Wan, so I used her for that initiating spark and before it went insane she found her freedom. So I gave her sense of a woman whose looking for real love among a world where warlords gather women for mostly pleasure although some were not like this.**

 **As to Guo Jia's Out-of-Character nature with his love scene with her. I knew in the beginning I only alluded to his old days as a flirt and womanizer, but I** ** _never_** **said he stopped.**

 **If the beauty of such a woman is able to grab Cao Cao's attention perhaps she would even catch the attention of others. In this case Guo Jia after the battle. Her design in a way reminds me of Diaochan in a way and we all know how that went… but it won't be that bad.**

 **But yes, as it stands Guo Jia, the father of our hero is having an affair with another and has been for months.**

 **Now Guo You has meet this beautiful woman in person. What will happen in the future between the two? Stay tuned for future chapters!**

* * *

 **AN#2 – I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**

 **AN#3 – Also as things stand I will need one more Guo You childhood chapter before he meets the last few of his Wei comrades and Xin Xianying before he goes to his first battle. So I hope you can be patient with me.**

 **Also did you all see You's prediction come true? It seems the father is rubbing off on the son.**

* * *

 **Summary of New Events**

 **Guo You meets Yue Jun, the son of Yue Jin. Xiahou Ji, the niece of Xiahou Yuan. Along with Xu Zhang, the adoptive son of Xu Huang.**

 **Guo Jia begins his affair with Lady Zoushi. Guo You meets her for the first time.**

 **The Battle of Wan Castle occurs, and Cao Cao is victorious, although Dian Wei passes away from his wounds. Cao Ang and Cao Anmin survive although wounded themselves.**

 **Cao Cao begins his campaign against Lu Bu and besieges Xiapi Castle with Liu Bei.**


	8. A New Generation of Wei - Ch2 - Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Dynasty Warriors, only my OCs. DW belongs to Koei and Omega Force._**

 ** _Chapter 4 – The Man Who Ruled The Plains_**

 **A New Generation of Wei – Chapter 6**

 **Meeting of Minds and Hearts** – **Part 2**

 **(Events based on the end of Xiapi, Yuan Shu Campaign and Guandu)**

After a month(s) long siege of Xiapi Castle, Lu Bu's days were numbered. Guo Jia and Jia Xu had devised a strategy to use a flood attack to destroy the morale of Lu Bu's forces and destroy the castle gates in the process.

After the flooding began, chaos erupted in the ranks of Lu Bu's men as many of his men and generals such as Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu defected and joined Cao Cao, capturing the rampaging beast and his famed horse, Red Hare. Alongside him being captured were Chen Gong and Zhang Liao. Lu Lingqi, Lu Bu's daughter ran from the battlefield, and was not found among the countless dead.

In the end Chen Gong and Lu Bu were executed despite offers of mercy to serve Cao Cao, but both denied, and both met their fates.

Zhang Liao on the other hand was spared and later joined Cao Cao's ranks as a new officer, including Zang Ba, a fellow friend of Zhang Liao.

After the battle Liu Bei's land was returned to him and in return for all the help Cao Cao had given him, Liu Bei and his men entered Cao Cao's service.

But a dragon is never meant to serve another for too long…

* * *

 **June 199**

After the death of Lu Bu, Cao Cao was still beset by Yuan Shao in the north and Yuan Shu in the south, still he could not rest on his laurels as he prepared for the next possible confrontation.

His chance for that arrived when he received most shocking news from a messenger…

"My lord! Yuan Shu has declared himself Emperor of his own dynasty and is raising troops in Shouchun!" The messenger relayed.

"Hm, this is most unnatural, I did not expect Yuan Shu to be so desperate, but to call himself Emperor while His Highness still lives is most peculiar." Cao Cao thought out loud his advisors and other generals around him. Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao and others were gathered around the warlord.

"It is very much out of character for Yuan Shu, but he may have done it receive attention to his cause but to justify he would at least need some sort of proof to imperial lineage." Xun You said.

"If I remember correctly, Sun Jian was said to have found the legendary Imperial Seal during the Battle of Luoyang when Dong Zhuo was alive, it's quite possible Sun Ce traded the relic for troops, that is why he's recently went independent in Wu territory." Guo Jia spoke next.

"I see, but still to use such a lame excuse as the Imperial Seal as your justification to call yourself Emperor speaks to his ego." Zhang Liao joined in after Guo Jia finished.

"Yes, as things stand Yuan Shu has given us a golden opportunity that we cannot afford to lose. Send out the word, all warlords are to destroy the false Emperor Yuan Shu in the name of the Han Dynasty!" Cao Cao ordered.

The messenger ran off to send the message to all the available warlords that would rally too the call of the Han government.

Liu Bei, Sun Ce and surprisingly Yuan Shao joined the call and raised their arms against Yuan Shu. Although Yuan Shao wouldn't personally take the field, he some of his best officers, such as Zhang He, Lady Zhenji and Xin Pi to assist in the coalition efforts.

 **In Xuchang**

Preparations were being made in Xuchang for a supply unit to head for the front line, but at the same time, a rather impatient and curious young man planned to sneak aboard.

Guo You despite being a rather patient young man by many was now-a-days getting very impatient. He remembered back to one day he was talking with his father after the campaign against Lu Bu.

 ** _A Few Months Ago_**

"Father, can I ask you something?" You asked his father.

"What is it young one?" Jia answered his son. "C-Can I go to the…" You didn't even finish before his father responded.

"No, you may not come to the battlefield. We have had this conversation before haven't we?" Jia replied.

"But Dad, I want to know what it's like out there, how can I be ready one day when I haven't seen it?" You tried to argue back.

"Look son, I know you want to have some experience, but battle is unpredictable, and I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, if your mother knew you snuck out with me to the battlefield. I wouldn't around here much longer." Jia answered.

"Dad, Mom's not a going to kill you. Just to the main camp, please?" You tried begging one last time.

"Ugh, no and that's final." Jia answered his son with a bit sterner voice. You gave up asking and walked away but this was not the end. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

If this was the only chnce he had to get a possible look on the battlefield then he had to take it.

"I just have to not be recognized that's all. Well hopefully this works." You said as he snuck behind the supply wagon when the captain had his back turned.

You jumped into the wagon and lifted the sheet on top of him as to hide himself from the men.

Little did the young one know a another have the same idea in mind…

* * *

 **In Ji Province**

Further north a young girl was in her home studying when her father came to her.

"Xin, I'm heading out for the battlefield to help in the fight against Yuan Shu, be good while I'm gone." Xin Pi said to his young daughter.

"Yes, father I understand." She obediently replied as she continued her studies. But deep down she wanted to learn more than just from books she wanted to see what it was like on the field itself.

As they say, "seeing is believing." Xin hatched a plan to hide herself in the supply caravan and travel to the battlefield with the army on its way to the field.

* * *

 **Northern Yang Province**

Most of the army had already been deployed and was out fighting Yuan Shu's Forces against Yang Province and Wu. Slowly the forces of the false Emperor were being driven back.

Having lost Jianye, Yuan Shu begun to feel the pressure mounting and since his chance to seek help from Yuan Shao failed his cause seemed to be over before it even began.

But as of right now, our focus is in the Coalition main camp back at Dingtao…

* * *

 **Dingtao Main Camp**

You left the wagon and got out quietly as he looked around to see if the coast was clear. Checking that it was he exited and began to walk around. All around there were soldiers patrolling the castle and many of the civilians were actually still mingling about.

"I guess they feel safe knowing Lord Cao Cao is here. Besides after so many victories I would think the people are happy with our lord." You said to himself as he walked around the small city.

He decided to climb the castle walls to see a better view of the field and see if he could catch a glimpse of the battlefield. But as he ascended the stairs, he came upon an even more beautiful sight, a young girl was on the ramparts as well overlooking the field.

Her long flowing black hair caught You's attention as the girl then turned around to the sound of his steps coming from behind, now seeing her from the front he was even more enamored by this young woman.

She seemed to be close to his age as she was only a bit shorter than him. In her hair was a tied golden-white ribbon. She was also wearing a blue gown with white accents along with a light blue cloak over it. Her face carried a certain charm and wisdom behind it.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked You. "My name is Guo You; son of Guo Jia and you are my lady?" He asked in return.

"I am no lady, not yet. But my name is Xin, Xin Xianying. My father's name is Xin Pi, one of Lord Yuan Shao's advisors." She answered.

"I see, so your father works for Lord Cao Cao's old friend. Tell me something though." You began to speak.

"Yes?" Xin replied. "Do you think Yuan Shao truly has what it takes to rule the land?" You inquired the young girl.

The young lady seemed to think for a few moments as she turned back to look at the fields around them.

"I… do not think Yuan Shao is capable." She replied honestly. "Why is that?" You inquired.

"For as much as Lord Yuan Shao attempts to be a leader he cannot take multiple points at one time, he is very indecisive when the time calls for it. My father once told me of his experience with our lord at Hulao Gate, when the time came to finally smite the tyrant Dong Zhuo, he hesitated and refused to advance saying the capital was in flames, so they could not." She explained.

You listened carefully to the young lady; she was unique in her own way with both beauty and intelligence, if she was training as well…

"You are quite learned, I'm shocked really." You said in reply to the young girl's answer. "Many including my father call me a sage for my words, but I am no sage just a girl who likes to read and write in her past time, but…" She stopped seemingly wanting to say more.

"But what?" The young man asked. "I want to be more than studious, I want to help my father end this chaos with my own two hands and with my mind as well, but such a dream is still far off." She answered.

You thought for a moment as the young girl's troubled face she was showing entered his mind and lingered for some time longer than it normally should.

"Than you must forge ahead." You replied. Xianying turned to face the young man, "What do you mean?"

"I know one day will come when Yuan Shao and Lord Cao Cao will come to battle each other over Hebei, but even when one cause ends another can be taken up. Lord Cao Cao fights for a cause not for himself but for the sake of the people and those that fight for him. He wishes to see the land united under a belief of reason and strength." You began to speak.

"Lord Cao Cao, can he truly see a land like that in his time?" Xin inquired. You stood still for a moment before he replied, "I don't know, we only live for so long in this world before we leave it, but I know in my heart that Lord Cao Cao has what it takes. I believe he too would also welcome you as well."

"Me?" She asked a look of astonishment on her face. "Yes, when the time comes I'll join my father on the field one day and put my ability to use for Lord Cao Cao's cause, you must believe in your own ability and strive forward."

After You finished speaking the two could only stare at each other. Surprisingly it seemed both looked as if they had found something in common.

A want to end the conflict, though admirable and noble was the same as everyone in the land. But underneath both had a sense of understanding, mercy and intellect to add on. Not to mention for You he couldn't help but admire the young girls looks.

He blushed as the two continued to stare at each other, then Xin did the same a the two then looked away from each other in embarrassment.

The two continued to admire the fields from the walls for quite some time until they headed down when they both realized at the same time. "Wait! I forgot I snuck here! What'll I do?!"

"Huh? Wait, you snuck in here too?" Both said the last few parts in unison. "I cane in on the Wei supply carts." You said.

"I too came in on out lord's own supply train." Xin replied in kind. There thoughts of worry were soon to turn to shock when the heard two voice yell out:

"Young Man/Lady, you are in very big trouble!" Guo Jia and Xin Pi yelled respectively at their children.

"I mean honestly to sneak in through the supplies, I should've known you'd do something like that." Guo Jia scolded his son. "Be lucky your mother doesn't say anything to your disappearance and doesn't tear me limb from limb."

"Young lady I'm very disappointed in you. Sneaking in behind my back, I know you wish to learn but remember your brother's need you at this time, so please think of them next time?" Xin Pi lectured his daughter.

"My apologies, Master Xin Pi for any trouble." Guo Jia apologized. "No, it is no problem. They're only curious neither are hurt so in some sense I think we shall all be fine… I hope." Xin Pi replied in kind.

The battle had ended hours ago. The false Emperor defeated, and reports claimed he was now ill and with no allies.

Yuan Shu would later die of natural causes in 199.

* * *

 **Back In Xuchang**

After returning from Yang Province, both father and son were on their way back home in the city, making it home and opening the door they were greeted by Fenxia who didn't seem to notice anything.

"Dear, I'm back from the field. I saw You on the way home and we decided to come home together." Jia said as he tried to greet his wife.

"Why are you shaking, my love?" Was Fenxia's reply. The two men stood still; had he been shaking the whole time?

"It's still just a bit cold is all, I'm fine." Jia answered when suddenly he began to cough loudly.

 ***Cough! Cough! Cough!***

"Father, are you okay?" You said in concern for his father. "I'm okay my boy just a cough it'll pass with time." Jia answered.

"Now then, shall we partake in a little culinary expedition? My dear, I'll help you tonight, You go check on your brother, then you can go and play with your friends." Jia told his son.

"Yes, sir!" You ran off to go check on his younger brother as the husband and wife began preparations for dinner that night.

You started to walk about Xuchang again when he could hear the sounds of others, upon further inspection it sounded like two people training. Rounding the corner, You looked to see it was Xu Zhang and another boy about the same age.

"Hah!" A loud voice boomed as the two clashed with their wooden weapons, the newcomer seemingly pushing Zhang back further until he relented and was tossed back.

"Ugh, as always Lian, you are just as strong as your father. You and your brother may be just as great as him one day." Xu Zhang said as he picked himself up.

"No, my father is warrior in his own class, he has always told us to reach the pinnacle of true might on our own by our own hands" Lian replied as the two then put away their model weapons.

"Xu Zhang, how are you?" You decided to make his presence known to the two warriors-in-training.

"Ah, You it's nice to see you again, How've you been?" Zhang asked. "I'm fine, I heard your father did excellent in the campaign against Yuan Shu." You replied.

"Yes, he faced off against Zhang Xun of Yuan Shu's forces, my father says he was an admirable warrior and died as one as well." Zhang replied.

"I do not believe we are acquainted yet. I am Guo You, son of Guo Jia. You are?" You introduced himself.

"I am Zhang Lian, son of Zhang Liao and I have a borther named Zhang Hu as well. You said you are Master Guo Jia's son correct?" Lain inquired.

"Yes, that's right." You replied in kind. "I must say, my father has nothing but praise for the strategies your father holds, if not for your father's idea of a flood attack at Xiapi. The battle would've been much bloodier." Lian explained

"I don't think that's true, besides it was also Master Jia Xu I heard that first came up with the strategy to flood the castle, my father only led a catapult unit to smash the walls was all. They worked together to stop Lu Bu, that's all." You replied in kind.

"Humble and gracious, you do remind me of your father." Lain said with a smile on huis face.

"My father being humble, at times… gracious though I like to believe it so. He is a man who lives in the moment, but sometimes it scares me when he does. Life can ended so quickly and so young as well." You said in slight sadness.

"Do not worry You, I'm sure your father has many more years ahead of him." Xu Zhang replied.

"True, my father is just about to reach his thirties, so he still has many years ahead." You's smile returned.

After speaking for a little bit longer, the trio went their separate ways. You walked the streets again as many people were still out and about mingling in the streets peasants shopping, soldiers out for a drink and ladies gossiping.

The city had experienced great gains in the years since Lord Cao Cao came to power and ran the city effectively and with the Emperor here it now became an epicenter of activity.

But You wasn't always for the hustle and bustle of the big city, he sometimes preferred a calmer and more peaceful environment. So as he continued through the city he turned to head home when he bumped into a taller woman.

"Ouch, I'm sorry I wasn't paying atten…tion?" You went quiet as he looked to see an older woman inf front of him nursing her behind.

"It's okay young man, there was no harm. Are you okay?" The lady asked as she gestured with her hand out.

You then picked himself off the ground then turned to bow to the elder before him. The woman was gorgeous like many of the maidens he had met in his small lifetime.

She was beautiful with the same long flowing black hair much like Xin's, but she wore a golden headpiece with blue jewels in place of the bow Xin wore instead. Her look was a solemn one, but she carried an air of tranquility in it. A small smile adorned her face as well.

"My apologies again though, I should've paid attention." You apologized once more. "And as I said, no harm done." The lady replied.

"My name is Guo You, and who would you be madam?" Yu asked the for her name as he bowed in respect.

"Hmm, I wonder should I give you my name?" She replied in a teasing voice. You was caught off guard for a moment but calmed himself.

"I'm curious now, I simply wished to apologize to the beautiful woman I almost harmed. Can I not learn it?" You decided to put on a little charm he learned from his father's ways in talking to ladies both his age and older.

"My, my; are you trying to flatter me?" The lady inquired. "Perhaps, I'm just curious, and besides you are beautiful in my honest opinion." You replied as he spoke with a small blush on his face while giving a small smile.

The maiden had a tinge of pink appear for split second, but controlled herself, "Very well, you win. My name is Dushi, but you can also call me Lady Du as well." The lady finally gave her name.

"Lady Du, it truly is a beautiful name for such a beautiful maiden." You replied. "My, you are a charmer aren't you?" She replied in kind.

"I like to think I learned from my father. He was quite the ladies man in his youth, though it sounds like most of them were unsuccessful since my father is married after all." You explained.

"Your father taught you, he sounds like quite the character. I wonder what kind of person will you be in time?" She said teasingly with a small smirk on her lips.

"Then let's make a promise, when I grow up to go to the battlefield one day, I promise to either visit or write to you about everything that happened would that work?" You proposed.

"That sounds rather nice, it would be different to hear from someone. It's quite lonely sometimes in the palace. Many of the others spend time to themselves or trying to curry favor with Lord Cao Cao." Lady Du explained.

"Wait, what did you say?" You said in a slight panic. "Oh, I may have forgotten to mention but I live in the palace here in Xuchang, I'm one of Lord Cao Cao's new consorts." She answered.

"Oh, um… I think I should go." You tried to leave when the older woman grabbed his sleeve stopping him from running.

"Why are you scared? Just because I said Lord Cao Cao's name are you scared something will happen if you're seen with me?" She inquired.

You replied nodding his head with panic in his face.

Lady Du could only laugh as she watched his response, "Who do you think he is, someone who just kills someone else because someone talks to a maiden? You children have the wildest imaginations. Ha-ha-ha." She laughed softly as You somewhat calmed down.

"You don't have to stop, but just to placate you if I ever do get your letter I will hide them from him, so he doesn't get any ideas. Now go on, its getting late." Lady Du said as she dismissed him.

You ran home and dinner was finally ready. Tonight was sautéed chicken with vegetables. As dinner went on Guo Jia decided to inquire his son on certain topic: girls.

"So You, have any ladies caught your eye or have they caught you?" He teased his son with a smirk on his face.

You suddenly blushed a great crimson as he now had to relive the memories of all the beauties he had seen in his young life. There were many:

"Well I've met the daughter of Master Yu Jin, Lady Yu Qin. I also met, Master Xiahou Yuan's daughter and niece, Xiahouyi and Xiahouji." He listed off all the ones he meet that were his age.

"Oh my, I'm jealous now my boy. I was lucky enough to even meet one girl in my lifetime, but I'm happy I did find _the one_ although it take some convincing to prove it to her." Guo Jia replied as he stared back to Fenxia, who looked away with a blush on her face.

"But really my boy to have met so many maidens in such a short time is quite impressive. What about that girl from Dingtao? Her name was Xin Xianying I believe it was?" Jia inquired to his son.

You was then silent when he heard the name of the beautiful young girl from Ji Province. If his words couldn't come out. Then the blush on his face was all the answer his parents needed to know.

"Oh my, it seems our little boy has gotten his first crush." Fenxia teased her son with a large smirk on her face.

"Big bro, you've got a crush on someone?!" Yi joined in the fun.

"W-What? I ever said anything like that! I just met her the other day!" You said obviously flustered.

"It's okay son, were happy for you, who knows maybe she's _the one_ for you?" Jia teased his son once more as the boy continued to blush.

"Argh! Leave me alone!" You put his head down and his arms under him as he pouted out of their sight.

"Oh my, look what we've done. Besides its time for bed anyway. Honey, will you help me?" Fenxia asked her husband.

"Coming, get ready now you two off to bed. You, before you go I want to tell you something very important." Jia said as You stayed at his seat.

After washing the dishes, Jia came to sit back down with is son to discuss something important, "Starting in the next few months, you'll training in marital arts and continuing your studies as well. That means…"

"I get to choose my own weapon?!" You replied in excitement. He had been studying so much for the past few years and now he could finally begin his martial arts training.

"Yes, after I have some more time and things have settled down we shall pick out your weapon and you will meet your trainer for the first time. Now then off to bed with you." Jia finished as his son left for bed.

The time for father and son didn't come so soon as word of the great showdown had finally reached Cao Cao…

Yuan Shao had been seen gathering his large army and he was marching towards Xuchang from Guandu.

* * *

 **November 200**

Many months had passed since the battle against Yuan Shu, and now the battle with Yuan Shao for northern China and possibly the nation was about to unfold.

However, before the battle word reached Cao Cao that Liu Bei in Xu Province had rebelled against Cao Cao and made an alliance with Yuan Shao, but Cao Cao calmly responded to the threat and took care of Liu Bei's Forces. In the process he received the services of the famed warrior, Guan Yu for the time being.

With Xu Province pacified, Cao Cao moved his own army north to face off against his own friend.

In Xuchang many soldiers and officers were saying goodbye to their loved ones, as with such a battle many would not be coming back at all.

Guo Jia said his farewells to his family his condition seemingly better as his cheerful demeanor never seemed to waver, but his cough still stayed with him.

But before he left he met with _her…_

 **Zoushi's Home**

A knock came to Zoushi's door as she knew who it was. She opened the door and greeted her love with a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard all the ruckus, so the nobleman is coming is that right?" She inquired of him.

"Yes, he is moving rather slowly though as he is truly one to make slow decisions on his own. Which means…" Jia said his tone making the mood obvious.

"No, join me when you return. For now just hold me again." Zoushi said into his ear as she held him in her arms. Guo Jia picked her up and the two kissed passionately for some time until Guo Jia had to leave for the field.

 **At Juan Castle**

Cao Cao's men had gathered at Juan to give out their council as to the situation at hand.

"My lord, Baima and Yanjin have fallen! Wen Chou and Yan Liang are now occupying them. Most of Yan Province seems to have fallen but Master Cao Hong is holding out in Liyang Castle, but Yuan Shao's forces are growing in number." A messenger relayed the news and then withdrew to head back to the field.

"So Yuan Shao is serious this time around, now is the time for us to gather our forces and show out intellect and bravery." Cao Cao said to his officers as they gathered around.

"Yuan Shao may have talented men, but with such a large army I'm sure it's taking quite a bit of supply to feed and resource them." Jia Xu pointed out.

"Yes, but at the same time we must reclaim Baima and Yanjin, that should blunt Yuan Shao's momentum and make him focus forward." Guo Jia spoke up as well.

"Not only that but I hear that the Heishan Bandits are very discontent with Yuan Shao's rule, perhaps I could convince them to join us?" Man Chong joined in.

"I also hear that Yuan Shao has a Mid-Point base across the river in Ye that is sending him reinforcements. Allow me, Yue Jin and Li Dian to take that castle and stop them. After that we shall pincer Yuan Shao between the main unit and us, my lord." Yu Jin spoke sternly as he brought up his own plan.

"Very well then all of you have your goals, let us go and win this battle and secure the north!" Cao Cao cheered as his men mounted and moved out.

The battle was long and hard fought but in the end with the loss of his best generals, his supply depot and the many defections that plagued his army Yuan Shao was defeated and taken into custody by Cao Cao's forces. Even his daughter-in-law Lady Zhenji was taken in by Cao Pi, Cao Cao's now eldest son.

His sons, Yuan Tan, Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang all fled towards the mountains with the remnants of their forces with the help of the Wuhuan, a tribe of hillmen who lived near Mt. Bailang in Northeastern China, specifically Mt. Bailang.

But for now, Cao Cao and his men celebrated their victory and their victory banquet was filled with nothing but cheers and laughter.

Guo Jia was seated with Xun Yu and Xun You as the three drank and ate together they were speaking about the previous battle.

"Those siege tactics you used were spectacular, Master Xun You. I never expected to you to be such an expert in such little time." Jia complimented the young tactician.

"No, it was a simple job to do, I simply needed to work with my allies, but I must say that Guan Yu is a man to be feared. It's a shame he fled with his brother during the battle though." Xun You replied.

"As for you Master Guo Jia, are you okay? You look slightly pale." Xun Yu brought up his concerns.

"He is right Master Guo Jia; you haven't been looking so good since the Yuan Shu campaign have you told your family?" Xun You asked.

"I fear they may already know, but not its extent, I wish I could be there for them for a little longer, but it seems the light of my star is starting to dim." Guo Jia replied.

"The two Xun family could only look in worry for their fellow strategist as he seemed to be suffering silently.

"But… I will not leave any regrets behind. I have done all that I can to help build the foundations for Lord Cao Cao's conquest, but I guess I just wanted to get my hands dirty one last time so that you all could build from it." Guo Jia replied.

"I see, to think you outsmarted me again." A familiar rogue-like voice could be heard. Jia Xu and Man Chong had joined the trio at their table hearing everything.

"To think I didn't have the foresight to see this develop, I'm still lacking it seems." Man Chong replied in a dreary tone.

"Jia Xu, thank you. I know that you all will support our lord and build onwards for his ambition in my place. But until I've meet my end I will live life to its fullest, but before then I have a favor to ask of you, Master Xun Yu." Guo Jia turned to the strategist.

"Yes?" Xun Yu asked. "I wish for you to instruct my sons further in the ways of war, and Master Man Chong?" Jia asked the expert defender.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Man Chong inquired. "Can you ask Master Xu Huang to help train Guo You in combat please. I don't think I'll have the strength soon to hold my staff for much longer." Guo Jia proposed.

"I would be honored to teach your sons." Xun Yu bowed to Guo Jia. "You can consider it done; I'm sure Xu Huang will be happy to receive a protégé of his own." Man Chong did the same.

"Thank you, all of you." Guo Jia in a slightly tired voice. Cao Cao seeing his strategist's condition allowed him to go back to Xuchang and be with his family. His condition was stable for now, but it was obvious his illness was starting to catch up.

* * *

 **April 201**

Just a year after Guandu a sense of stability had returned under northern China with Cao Cao at the helm. A sense of peace and normalcy had returned, and the people seemed content and happy with their lives.

Today was the day Guo You would choose his personal weapon he would bring out to battle and he would be under the tutelage of Xu Huang, who was one of Lord Cao Cao's best warriors.

 **Xuchang Training Yards**

As Guo You arrived he saw he saw that Master Xu Huang and his son Zhang were waiting for him at the yard.

"Master Xu Huang, I wanted to say that it's an honor to be training under you." You bowed to the mighty warrior.

"When I heard word from Man Chong I couldn't deny the request and I had been looking to look to find my son a new partner besides Lian to train with as our foes will fight in many different styles, so I thought this was the best way to do just that." Xu Huang explained.

"I see then thank you for putting up with me Zhang. I hope to not disappoint you." You bowed once more to the young man.

"It is not necessary; I hope we may one day fight on the dame battlefield and hoe our might together." Xu Zhang did the same gesture as the two walked back over to an armory where Xu Huang was standing.

"Now then Young Master, find a model weapon in here you believe will best fit your purpose in combat." Xu Huang said as he opened the armory and a number of weapon models made from bamboo were shown.

Everything from swords, spears and other arms were displayed in the room. Nunchaku, and other exotic weapons littered the walls.

But among all of these one caught the eye of Guo You, a staff that looked almost like his father's, he felt a sense of familiarity with the weapon after seeing his father practice with it. He grabbed the weapon and held it in his hands for a few seconds until he made his decision.

"Master, I think I'll stick with this Gùn staff as my choice." You made his decision before his mentor.

"I see so you've decided on the path of the staff, its one of the four original weapons in martial arts although basic if used correctly it can be a very deadly weapon. You've made a great choice my student. But I sense another reason as well, perhaps a sentimental one as well?" Huang deduced.

"Yes, my father uses a staff just like this. Although I want to be a strategist for Lord Cao Cao, I know I'll have to a great warrior in my own right. So, please my lord… teach me." You said a stern but serious look on his visage.

"Very well, I can see your martial spirit burn inside of you but know that I will not be a lax teacher so prepare yourself!" Huang replied as he took out a model of his own great axe from the armory.

So began Guo You's long 7 – years of training under Xu Huang, a man who would be considered one of Wei's Five Generals and his protégé would be one of Wei's New Generals under Cao Pi.

He also along with is brother studied and was further tutored by Xun Yu in ways of strategy and tactics as well.

Throughout the years You's progress was showing, he built up some muscle and he began to not rely upon the use of just military manuals and started to show some unorthodox strategies in his lessons.

Overtime he was joined by many of his friends; eventually Zhang Lian, Yu Qin, Yue Jun, Xiahouyi, Xiahouji, Cao Yan and Li Qian joined in their own respective training regimens.

Cao Cao began to notice that some of the new students were much like there masters:

Guo You was both a strategist but was becoming a great warrior in his own right.

Yu Qin under the direction of her father was just as stern and stout-hearted as him in conduct and battle.

Yue Jun just like the pair before were just as eager and decisive in combat. Jun always wanting a go at something first. A sign he would one day be in the vanguard just like his father.

OF course, the last pair was Zhang Liao and his son, Zhang Lian who both were nearly the spitting image of the other in terms of ability one could almost mistake for the other in terms of capability.

Although Zhang He didn't have a protégé of his own he was just as busy helping the others in their training. But something told Cao Cao he would have his own student in the future.

Cao Cao and his son, Cao Pi were overlooking the training of the next generation and posed a question to his son.

"Pi, I want to know if I should ever fail to unite the land and these five were gone. Would you be able to conquer the land with this new generation by your side?" He inquired to his son.

The son answered confidently. "Of course, with their talents and abilities as well as their other comrades in the front lines, if should the need arise I must be the one to unite China under our rule."

"I see." Was all Cao Cao replied with as the two left the training yard to the rest of the trainees.

This process continued on until it was time for Guo You's first battle with some of his new comrades.

* * *

 **August 207**

The time had come Cao Cao finally decided to eliminate the last remnants of the Yuan Clan that was hiding in the mountains of Hebei and end any future threats once and for all.

For this campaign, he would bring along some new officers those being Zhang Lian, Cao Yan and… Guo You.

 _"_ _My first battle, I'll be fighting alongside mt father as well. I hope he'll see my progress."_ You thought to himself as he readied himself one last time.

He had his own Luan staff in his hands, wearing his new clothes. He was now wearing a form fitting robe with a white partition on the right side tied together with a belt to hold it together.

After final preparations the army left Guandu and traveled north to Mt. Bailang to put an end to Yuan family once and for all…

* * *

 **AN#1 – For reference:**

\- **Guo You is wearing Guo Jia's DW9 DLC costume without the hat.**

\- **Zhang Lian is wearing Zhang Liao's DW8 costume**

\- **Cao Yan is wearing Cao Ren's DW5 costume**

 **So Guo You's first battle against the Yuan family is coming up and he is fighting with some of his new friends and comrades as well. Many will be appearing later so they will all get their turn in the spotlight.**

 **As well we all know what happens at the end of this battle, so who knows how it shall go?**

 **For now though we being the campaigns of Guo You and the Next Generation of Wei show what they're capable of.**

 **First to Mt. Bailang!**

 **Guo You also met Zhang Lian, the son of Zhang Liao. More importantly he meet Xin Xianying and our hero seems to have taken quite a liking to her than many of the other maidens he's met. Who knows that future is in store for these two?**

 **AN#2 – I wouldn't be here without you guys supporting me! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**

 **AN#3 – As for the poll, since there were few votes on the topic I'll leave it be for now and comeback to it at a later date.**

 **But don't be afraid to make your opinion in the review section.**


End file.
